Foresight
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Jak is fighting an enemy he can only see. Are these creatures real or is Dark Eco finally turning him to madness as once fortold? Can his friends help him in time or will they loose Jak forever? A little JxK and JxA as always. *on hold*
1. Is it real?

Title: Foresight

Author: Quick-demon

Rating: T (Contains swearing and some violence)

Disclaimers: I don't own Jak and characters, although I wish there was some sort of Jak collectable memorabilia that I could own... (sigh).

Genre: General, Mystery and a little Humour on the side

Game: I wrote this when Jak 3 was around. Takes place after Jak 3 and before Jak X

Summery: How can Jak stop the enemy when he's the only one who can see them? Or is Dark Eco finally turning him to madness? Or is there more to the whole situation than meets the eye

Author's Notes: Please note the idea is partly from a book that I've read (ages ago now). But it is not going to conform to that book, this story is basicly my own. I basicly don't own that idea, but the rest of the story is mine.

It's been over a year since I've started this story and last updated. I've made a decision to finish my stories (since I don't like when people don't finish their stories and Im sadly one of them). I haven't written in this fandom for a long time so I'm quite out of the loop but I know that I enjoy writing in this fandom and always will.

This has been recently updated and fixed most if not all grammer and spelling errors... hopefully.

* * *

Jak enjoyed the simple life in Haven City. His small apartment home, his own Zoomer and an exciting and dangerous job at Freedom HQ. Even if he was recognized as Mar and was suppose to have a life of luxury but he decided--much to the disappointment of Daxter-- he preferred to live as he always had. Have what he needed. After all what he wanted he already had, and that was action and adventure.

He was relieved not to be a fugitive or he didn't have to prove himself yet again. He was lucky to have such great and trust worthy friends, who helped him through his downs and celebrated his ups.

So when he went to Freedom HQ for his next mission, he never expected the consequences and events to unfold after it as it did. It changed him and his life forever...

* * *

Jak entered the HQ with Daxter on his shoulder. Jak responded to a call sent out to him and came here for the details. He approached the hologram table. Ashelin was reading the readout from the control panel on the table.

"Jak, glad your here" she acknowledged his presence

"What's wrong?" Jak decided to get down to business, after all it was his job. A _payed_ job!

"While mining Eco at the new mines, we found clusters of Metal Head eggs" Ashelin started, "It's underground within an Eco rich cavern"

"Oh and let me guess, you want us to flush them out?" Daxter responded lazily from Jak's shoulder

"Yes. A simple mission. I would have put someone less qualified but we're busy trying to keep the city secure that I've got no one left" Ashelin murmured

Jak nodded in understanding. Lately there has been riots in the city. The people are finally free from war and poverty and are impatient to get their lives back. The city is still being rebuilt, physically and economically but its a slow process and the people want to use their newly acquired rights and freedom... now.

"Before the mining we installed a Warp Gate so you'll be going there through here" Ashelin pointed to the new feature of the HQ--the Warp Gate, "Machines made the tunnels to reach the Eco stores but our workers have been attacked by Metal Heads, while stumbling on a nest of Eggs. It's strange that there are adultl Metal Heads there to guard the eggs"

"Great! _Mother _Metal Heads!" Daxter muttered under his breath, "Not just a nasty Metal Head but one with Maternal Instincts!"

"Maybe the Metal Heads are finally learning that we can kill them" Jak smirked

"Anyway, I want you two to kill them all. Other than diminishing their numbers, we can continue to mine Eco and get this city's economy back online"

"Don't worry, we can take out a few Metal Heads" Jak said in his macho cockyness.

Ashelin nodded, "Make sure you get every last one. I don't want to have unexpected attacks from new born Metal Heads while mining for Eco"

"What you doubt us?" Daxter mocked shock and offense, "After we saved the world, not once, not twice but three times?"

He made his emphasized his point by holding three fingers up.

"Just get on with it" she said pointedly

Jak said nothing as he turned towards the activated Warp Gate and vanished in the blue film with white sparks.

He entered on the other side as if he just walked through the door. His eyes adjusted to the dimness of the tunnel they were in. Small lights were embedded in the rock walls, lighting up their path. The cave was eerie. The air was cold and damp. Jak's footsteps cut through the silence, echoing forever into the cave darkness.

Daxter shivered as his ears drooped, indicating the fear that was rising within him. Jak pulled out his Morph Gun and set it to Blaster mode. Daxter kept eyeing the cave around him. The dim fairy light was hardly keeping the darkness that threatened to engulf them.

Finally the reached the end of the tunnel into a large cavern and stopped with their eyes wide with amazement.

Before them was wall to wall and even to ceiling of yellow Metal Heads eggs. Jiggling from time to time with anticipation to release the monsters inside.

"Holy Yakow!" Daxter exclaimed, "There must be hundreds--no thousands in here!"

"This is like an incubation chamber" Jak murmured, "There must be so much Eco down here that they can lay so many eggs"

"I hate to be here when they actually hatch" Daxter gulped glancing at a jiggling egg

Jak loaded his gun and switched it. The machine changed accordingly, parts disappearing and reappearing in sequence. Jak aimed the gun towards the nearest cluster and launched the bomb. A small bomb screeched from its cartridge and on impact with its yellow targets it exploded. The cluster of eggs burned and quickly disappeared in purplish grey smoke. Jak re-aimed to the next set of small cluster and fired. He repeated the process, reloading when he ran out.

It was a slow process but it was effective in getting rid of the clusters of eggs. When Jak finished the seventh set of clusters a figure appeared before them. Four yellow eyes glowed from the darkness and growled at them.

"About time you showed up" Daxter taunted, "I was wondering when your stupid brain would figure out that we're here"

The creature growled in response and leapt from the shadow in attack.

Jak turned from his main objective to the creature. With no time to switch guns he fired. The mini bomb popped from its cartridge and exploded on impact with the Metal Head. The creature screeched as it was thrown across the carven.

Jak switched his morph gun again to the basic Scatter mode and fired. Like a rag doll the monster was thrown against the wall. Jak was about to fire again when a small baby like blue creature crawled on top of the Metal Head.

Jak, at first thought it was a Metal Head, but when he saw it glowing a white radiance. It was a small round creature with four legs and three fingers on each limb. It was like a dragon, with its reptilian snout and small tail but it was matched with large innocent purple eyes. It blinked at Jak innocently as if a young child had just stood in front of him.

Jak couldn't shoot it. He wouldn't. It was in the firing line.

"Jak! What are you waiting for!" Daxter yelled, "Shoot!"

"I-I can't" Jak growled, "There's that creature on it"

"Creature? What creature? The only creature here it that ugly thing there"

The baby looking dragon creature started to glow again. The Metal Head breathed in suddenly and growled slowly.

_What's it doing? _Jak frowned

"Jaaaaak!" Daxter whined in annoyance.

"Wait Dax!"

"Jak! Are you insane?" Daxter screeched knocking on Jak's fluro hair, "Have you lost your mind?"

The blue creature looked at Daxter and blinked curiously.

"Look Dax" Jak nudged his friend with his shoulder, "Look. Do you see it?"

Daxter looked. All he saw was a dying Metal Head.

"What see a hundred pound dying Metal Head, yeah sure?"

"No Dax, the creature on top"

"What creature?" Daxter squinted at the Metal Head then looked around seeing if he could find another life form, "There's no other creature or creatures!"

Jak blinked in surprise as tiny alarm bells rang his head. _Am I seeing things?_

"Jak? Are you ok buddy?" Daxter asked, his voice was in genuine concern

Jak blinked and gave a short laugh to cover his embarrassing mistake, "Yeah... just messing with ya"

Daxter frowned then grinned. He punched Jak's head lightly in playfulness (since he was on Jak's shoulder) and said, "You sly Crocadog! You had me there pal! I'll get you back for that one!"

Jak gave a nervous grin, "Yeah"

Jak turned back to the Metal Head but the blue glowing creature had vanished. Jak blinked as his mind milled at the sight he saw. _Was that creature real? Am I imaging some creatures off a kid's cartoon? Daxter didn't see it..._

"Jak?" Daxter asked again puzzled by Jak's strange behavior

Jak snapped out of it and raised his gun again but didn't fire.

"Jak?"

"Dax, its dead" Jak muttered

"It _died_?" Daxter frowned, "I thought Metal Heads had more will than that! They never back down until they're not breathing"

Jak knew it had to be that creature that was on the Metal Head. It was glowing as soon as it touched the Metal Head. _The creature sucked the life out of the Metal Head..._

There was no other explanation. The Metal Head was badly injured but Metal Heads had this incredible will to destroy who ever attacked it when it was in near death. That's why Metal Heads are so dangerous. That's why there was such a danger for Jak's delay in finishing it off.

Without a word Jak morphed his gun again and turned to the rock walls and started to destroy the eggs once more. When he was half way more fully grown Metal Head creatures came from the darkness to approach the intruder.

"Wow the others took their time" Daxter muttered, "They really must be stupid!"

"No... Dax, they're just hatched" Jak replied quietly

"What!"

Jak pointed to empty egg cells at the back of the cave.

"Ashelin thought there were Metal Heads guarding this nest but it looks like they've been hatching from the eggs"

"What! They're born fully grown?"

"Remember the Metal Head Leader Kor?" Jak asked

Daxter recalled the event when they faced the ugly double faced, double crossing leader. He remembered the leader popped out eggs and fully groan Metal Heads appeared from the shells within a minute.

"Yeah..." Daxter muttered not liking where this is going

"Well maybe this is the same thing..."

"But there's no leader! And if the eggs are laid on the walls near a supply of Eco they took a week or so to hatch... well that's what Sig said. You remember dropping the crate on those eggs in the pool of Dark Eco in the mines? If they hatched this quickly, believe me, we would have noticed"

"Maybe something is different here..." Jak murmured

"Like what?" Daxter asked

The three newly born, newly grown Metal Heads approached them cutting their conversation shot. Jak raised his gun. The Metal Heads attacked but they never had a chance. He switched his again and pointed the Arc Wielder towards the group. He zapped the Metal heads until they fell to the ground. He released the trigger momentarily as the beasts growled and grunted as they tried to rise off the floor.

Jak zapped them again. Just before he did, the little blue creature appeared out of no where to suck life out of the weakened Metal Head. Jak realized too late and electricity zapped the baby creature. It glowed brightly as if it was absorbing the energy then suddenly it got an overload and burst in a dozen small glowing balls that look like tiny stars. Jak looked on in awe as he watched the tiny stars rise towards the ceiling. He frowned. He didn't see them stop or explode. Instead they they just passed through the rock ceiling...as if there were in open air.

Daxter was scratching his head. Not because he saw stars disappear like ghost though walls, since he couldn't see that, he was confused to why the blue electricity from the Arc Wielder didn't hit the target but stopped in front of the Metal Head.

"That's really weird" Daxter commented

"No kidding" Jak agreed even if he was agreeing on another event entirely.

"Jak!" Daxter pointed to the rising Metal Heads

Jak snapped his mind back to the present. The zapped Metal Heads rose back on their feet and a few new ones joined them. The eggs jiggled more quickly as if they creatures inside were impatient to be born. Jak noticed and kept his gun raised.

Then suddenly screeches and the sickening cracking of eggs opening filled the air. The Metal Head creatures burst from their yellow cocoons, wet in yellow slime, howling in their monstrous screech. Now they were hatching at an alarming rate.

Jak and Daxter looked upon the hatching with wide-eyed fear. There was no way they could face this many Metal Heads just by themselves. Jak switched to his Peace Maker and shot a few Metal Heads at the front. He dared not to use any heavy duty artillery since they could cause a cave in... trapping themselves or killing them if rocks hit them.

The strange creature forgotten, Jak made a decision. Jak switched his gun again and launched a flying disc in the air. The little mini flying saucer, invented by the sweet Tess, spat yellow bullets to the crowd of monsters below. Creatures screeched in anger and in hurt.

Jak wasted no time. He turned and ran.

Metal Heads noticed and in red fury chased after the menacing long eared human.

Use to Jak's movements, Daxter held on accordingly and he looked back to see a wave--no a title wave of Metal Heads chasing after them. The stream had been narrowed by the tunnel they entered but it hadn't slowed their wrath.

Jak morphed his gun yet again and ran full speed towards the glowing Warp Gate. Once near by the gate, Jak skidded to a stop and turned towards the impending danger. Jak pointed skywards and launched his missile. The small missile spat out, curved and slammed into the ceiling. A white flash blinded all the occupants, except Jak and Dax who shielded their eyes and then the mushroom cloud followed.

The Super Nova missile significantly weakened the cave structure and deep cracks raced across the ceiling and walls and chunks of rock followed. Large boulders fell onto of the screeching Metal Heads. Jak, satisfied that he done the worst damage possible to kill these Metal Head creatures he turned to escape through the artificial teleporter .

"JAAAAAAAAK!" Daxter screamed

Jak instantly looked upwards to find a large builder heading towards them. Jak saw they had a split second chance to escape out of harms way.

The spit second chance passed as quickly as it came and the boulder slammed into the ground, followed by other smaller but heavy rocks to complete the job.

* * *

To be continued...

Did Jak and Daxter make it out in time or are they pancakes underneath the rock? Find out in the up coming chapter. You never know... anything can happen...

Please review! Love to hear from you! Love to hear opinions! And I don't mind harsh criticism but I do prefer, like most people, a more constructive kind. Ahhh whatever I just like to know what you think.


	2. Actions

_Author's Note:_ Thanks for reviews! I appreciate the feedback. Hopefully the rest of this story will be beta-ed if not... well my mistakes will prevail (moohahahahaha!) Erham... 

Enjoy!

* * *

**Last Chapter...**

_Jak instantly looked upwards to find a large boulder heading towards them. Jak saw they had a split second chance to escape out of harms way._

_The spit second chance passed as quickly as it came and the boulder slammed into the ground, followed by other smaller but heavy rocks to complete the job._

* * *

Daxter had his eyes screwed shut expecting incredible amount of pain, but he didn't. Instead he felt warm. Maybe he was dead. The passing was painless. Or maybe he did felt pain but he didn't even realize... now he was dead.

He opened his eyes and all he saw was white around him. He grinned lazily. _Yup I'm dead._

He rose to a sitting position and realized that his right side slid across something warm... _something alive. _Then he realized he had lain in a cradled position. He looked up and blinked his eyes. He realized that someone was holding him. He made out the white figure from the white back ground. He wondered who it was and why it was here.

As if responding to Daxter's movements the figure opened its eyes. Then it became clear. The figure had a blue twinge of Light Eco power and its eyes were two white round holes that stared at the Ottsel. Around them was Light Eco. Daxter realized he could see beyond the glowing white and beyond it, it was dark.

"Are you ok?" the figure seemed to speak, it was a male voice. It had a delicate harmony, purity and compassion that he never heard before. Daxter could feel such compassion and concern from this being, the goodness that radiated from it and he was in awe.

"Fine" Daxter found his voice

"Let's go home" the voice said again. The voice had its holy and pure ring but there was something familiar about it.

"Sure" Daxter replied unsure what else to say

The white figure moved forward. The Light Eco around them moved along with the figure, acting as some sort of shield from what ever seemed to threatened. The events from before came flooding back. The Metal Heads, eggs, cave...

"Jak!" Daxter jumped and looked around

The figure stopped. Then Daxter's mind finally began to function again. He realized where he was and who he was with.

"I'm here Dax" the Light Eco figure responded his voice flowed through like clear mountain water down a stone stream

Daxter blinked. He never heard Jak talk while he was in this alter ego mode before. More over, he was surprised at the amount of goodness that radiated from his friend. Daxter was so use to seeing Jak with his dark side for such a long time that he forgotten that there was a good side of Jak as well. Not just a conscious but the serious compassion, love, purity, beauty, humbleness and genuine caring of people. While Jak's changing to his light side was nothing new, Daxter never seen Jak this way before. His light side came and go as much as his dark side... always there for battle not one on one personal confrontation.

With that Light Jak jumped. The Light Eco bubble broke through the boulder, that would have crushed them, to the sealed off tunnel. Luckily the Warp Gate hasn't been crushed in the cave in. While the large boulder came down on them, at the last second Jak switched to his light self and produced his Light Shield to stop the boulder from killing them both.

Light Jak entered the functioning gate and entered on the other side, leaving the disaster behind.

Ashelin turned to greet the arrival of Jak and found a white being in the room. But her surprise turned to recognition as Jak suddenly went 'poof' and the Light Eco left his form like burning embers and disappearing into the air.

"Jak... what happened?" Ashelin asked

"Metal Heads! Thousands of them!" Daxter exclaimed instead, jumping down from Jak's arms and walking on the floor, "All over the cavern there were eggs"

"They are born fully grown" Jak said in his normal rustic voice

"What!" Ashelin exclaimed, "Fully grown? That's impossible! Studies indicated that they at least grow twice their size when they age"

"We saw them!" Daxter insisted

"What we thought Metal Heads were protecting their young, was actually new born Metal Heads. The only Metal Head to produce newly born Metal Heads was the Metal Head Leader"

Ashelin took all this in. She folded her arms as she thought for a moment.

"I'll look into it" was all she said

"The tunnel is sealed. All the Metal Heads started to hatch all at once. We were grossly outnumbered and I had no choice but to seal the cave" Jak told her, "Sorry about the Eco mining"

Ashelin gave a small smile and nodded, "Lucky I didn't send a rookie down there as I originally planned. You've done good Jak. I've got no more missions for now. I'll call you in if another problem arises"

Jak nodded before leaving the HQ. Ashelin was in her job mode. Even if they were close friends, Ashelin still operated with her military style. The friendly personal stuff she did after hours. Jak could understand, Ashelin had to help get this city back on its feet.

Daxter followed Jak to the elevator and entered. Daxter was glad that after saving the world yet again they were given a job here at Freedom HQ. Serving the city and protecting its people. Their slogan "Serve and Protect" oppose to the Baron's old ideals "Serve and Sacrifice". Daxter was happy that they were actually getting paid for doing what they have always done. They even got Dental! Yep Daxter was a happy Ottsel. Now he had a bit of money to keep the Naughty Ottsel in business and deep down--he'll never admit it to anyone--he really enjoyed this lifestyle. If he wanted to he couldn't go back to the quiet life he had always led. Being with Jak certainly had changed his perspective... still the Ottsel hated getting into trouble.

As they entered the street Jak headed towards his prized Zoomer. Keira had given it to him a few months ago. It was a prototype for a racing vehicle she was designing when the Stadium was rebuilt and reopened. After that he hadn't heard from her for four months. Jak jumped on and joined the traffic in the skies.

Jak's mind was milling over the fully grown Metal Heads and the creatures he saw back in the cave. It was all now a dreary memory, so much so that he was convinced that he dreamed up that strange dragon creature he saw. After all he might just be tired or sick or something.

"I'm heading off home Dax. You want me to drop you off at the Ottsel?" Jak asked

"Yeah sure" Daxter shrugged then frowned, "Why you're going home so early?"

Jak shrugged and lied, "Catch a bite to eat"

Daxter looked at Jak contemplating his answer but didn't push it any further. Jak reached the Naughty Ottsel and Daxter jumped off. Daxter got the place revamped since Torn turned it into a secret hideout. The Ottsel have been spending the past several weeks in major renovation and restoration, including fixing the light up statue outside-above the banner.

The area had been a buzz with removal of the large cables from the old palace and removal of debris of ruined buildings. A lot of man power had been involved in the clean up operations. Daxter was glad that his business was still functioning during the cleaning up. He guessed alcohol was a release to these people. After all they lost their families members, their homes and ultimately their lives. While the people were resilient many came to his bar looking for an escape from their problems... only for a little while to keep them sane.

Jak returned to his home. He knew Daxter would be suspicious of him. He was never the one to sit at home; they were hardly at home most of the time. Jak felt he wanted to be alone for a while. Perhaps he was tired, really tired. He wasn't sure if it was the use of his light side. Usually the usage of his alter egos wouldn't drain him of energy. Perhaps it was the early start for the mission this morning, he had a late night. He dropped onto the couch when he got to his apartment home and to his surprise later on he almost fell asleep straight away.

* * *

"Jak? Jak!" Jak woke with a start.

He blinked groggily and realized he fell asleep.

"Jak! Come on answer me!"

Jak frowned and sat up. He looked around for the owner of that voice. He found none. His thoughts drifted back to those creatures... _I'm hearing voices as well? I must be crazy..._

"Fine if you're ignoring me..."

Jak snapped his head to the direction and his eyes rested to his pocket. _Nope not hearing voices!_

"...I understand. I guess..."

Jak rammed his hand into his pocket and grabbed to his communication device and quickly pressed the speaker button.

"Wait!" he cried

"Jak!" the voice exclaimed it was distinctively Keira's voice, "What happened? Why didn't you answer?"

"I-I-I...uh... fell asleep..." Jak reluctantly admitted

There was a small silence.

"You fell asleep? What did you do last night?"

"Uh nothing much" he said pretty cryptic, "Just enjoying one of Daxter's parties"

"Ah" it was hard to read Keira's voice

"So what's happening?" Jak asked wondering why she called him after four months of nothing

"Oh I finished my newest prototype" she replied, "Sorry I haven't been talking to you. I hardly talked to anyone very much. I get so wrapped up in my work that I just forget what's going on around me"

Jak smiled. He should have expected that from Keira. Back, in the olden days, before the whole Rift Gate ordeal Keira would salvage Precursor technology and spend weeks developing and making inventions. She became so wrapped up in her work that she would often forget to eat and sleep. Samos use to come down and make sure she didn't tire herself out from the lack of it. 

Some things never change.

"I was wondering if you want to come down and give a test run. I think you'll like it" she replied

"Um sure" Jak replied shrugging even if she can't see him shrugging

After a goodbye Jak slipped his communicator in his pocket and stood up. He stretched his cramped muscles. He packed his gear and left his apartment and hopped on his Zoomer. He soon drove his way to Keira's place. Her home was in the new Water Slums section, oppose to him living near the Port. He drove northward following traffic rules, only because he had to. He was no longer an exception to the rule and since he's well known for saving the world and for his scary legendary dark side... he had to set an example. Fame had its down sides.

He finally reached Keira's house. Well more like an apartment. He stopped outside and pressed the buzzer to enter the private apartment. The door opened and he climbed the stairs to Keira's number. He knocked and waited. The door made unlocking sounds and Keira appeared behind the door.

"Hey Jak" she smiled

"Hey"

"Where's Daxter?"

"He's at the bar" Jak shortly explained

Keira opened the door all the way and moved aside for Jak to enter. She closed the door behind him. Jak looked around her apartment. It was a small cozy place. It had the basics like a TV, couch, bed and kitchen, much like his and Daxter's apartment however unlike his home this one had the woman's touch. The odd flower vase, pictures and other decoration gave the stiff place a cozy feel.

Keira noticed and gave a smile, "Its so clean here because I spend so much time at my garage"

Jak nodded, but thought, _she lives in an apartment. How can she have a garage?_

As if reading Jak's mind Keira grabbed her equipment and moved off to another door.

"I'll show you my garage. Its apart of the building. Not everyone gets a garage in this block because you have to hire them separately" she explained, "But lucky for me I got a room with an adjoining garage"

She opened the door and led Jak to the garage. It was larger than Jak had expected. Tools and other mechanical parts and gadgets littered the bench space, shelves and walls. Within the middle was supposedly the prototype she'd been working on, since it was covered with a white sheet.

Keira was now grinning from ear to ear, "Presenting my newest creation!"

She pulled the sheet off and Jak gaped at the sight before him. Before him was a hover vehicle but significantly modified with a good paint job. Sides have been smoothed out creating a sleek and fast look. The hood popped open and taken off to accommodate the bluish grey engine stuck out from the recesses of wiring and machinery. The rear spoiler joined in the sleek look and the black colour. The back had two large rocket engine boosters, suggesting this thing could go real fast. The front was almost flat but it rose slowly to the windshield to create less hindrance when it glides through the wind. Headlights, roofless standard style and turning boosters completed the product.

It was like a monster. Jak had never seen such a thing before.

"Made with 12 cylinder, Nitro burning Hydraulic engine, it has twin hovercraft boosters, rear spoiler and state-of-the-art computer driving and navigational systems. The engine has four hydro gel packs to keep the engine cool. It runs on Nitrous Tranium, made renewable by Titanium box coils so you'll never have to pay for fuel again. This baby goes about 500 miles per hour... well it's suppose to since I haven't actually driven it"

Keira wore a wicked grin on her face, flipping her favorite spanner in her hand.

Jak's green eyebrows shot up, "Five hundred miles per hour!"

"It has auto pilot so if you can't drive at that speeds the computer will drive it for you" she replied, "Check this out!"

Keira walked over to vehicle and leaned over the side to reach control panel in the interior of the car. She pressed a button and from the back a roof appeared across the top to the windscreen giving shelter to the seats inside.

"It's a Convertible. I don't know why the standard vehicles don't come with a roof. Its pretty annoying without one when it rains" Keira shrugged, "Anyway it flies freestyle so you can fly at any hight. I don't think you can ride this in the city but in the desert I'm sure there is enough open area to give it a test run... if you're willing"

"Willing? Does the Wasteland have sandstorms?" Jak exclaimed, "Just point the way!"

Keira smiled at his enthusiasm, "I knew you would like it. Hop in!"

Jak sat in the driver's seat enthusiastically grabbing the steering wheel and staring at all the buttons beside the wheel. He felt the acceleration and brake pedal. Jak didn't care much for fancy stuff. If the box had four wheels (or hover system), a steering wheel, brakes, acceleration pedal and an engine, he can drive anyone any day. A hovercraft can be the fastest in the world but it takes guts and determination to win the race.

Jak looked up from his observation of buttons wondering what was taking Keira so long. Keira was fixing something within the engine.

"Sorry Jak", she called without looking at Jak, "I have to fix something before we leave"

Jak said nothing but his eyes caught something else, something unexpected. Jak's eyes went wide when he saw what was there.

It was the blue reptilian creature from them Metal Head incubation cave. _I thought I killed it! _It was on the wall behind the garage, behind Keira. Without taking his eyes off it he slowly climbed out of the vehicle and approached the creature. It seemed to ignore Jak and made its way towards Keira.

Jak quickly drew out his gun. The sound of Jak's clicking of the gun made Keira jump, thinking someone else was in here with a gun. During the process of snapping back to a standing position her finger slid past a sharp point and she drew in a sharp breath as the point pierced and tore through her skin. Suddenly the invisible creature jumped on Keira towards the cut finger.

Jak's eyes grew wide seeing that this thing was going to suck the life out of her like it did with the Metal Head. He figured all it needed was an entry like wound. _To pass the skin? _Without thinking Jak turned his gun at the cute blue reptilian creature on Keira's wrist and hand.

Keira's eyes went wide seeing Jak's gun was pointed at her. She was never expecting this. She knew Jak wouldn't do anything to hurt her and yet his gun was trained on her.

"Jak?" she bravely questioned, clearly confused

"Stay there Keira" Jak said calmly eyeing her injured finger

Keira frowned, "What's wrong?"

She looked at her finger, where Jak was staring. It dribbled some blood but it had already started to clot. She looked at Jak in confusion.

Jak realized she couldn't see the creature either but Jak knew now, for certain, that the creature existed. Two of same hallucination in one day from nothing at all is hard to come by. The creature put its hand over the wound and it began to glow as if a light bulb had been inserted into a socket. Keira suddenly felt the pain go away in her finger she felt her fear go away as well. Maybe because she knew Jak wouldn't turn around and kill her.

"Jak..." she tried to reach out to Jak, trying to figure out why her friend had pointed the gun at her

Jak had to get that creature off Keira. It was sucking her life force...very slowly but it was doing it. It was some sort of parasite despite its cute appearance.

"Hold still Keira" Jak still eyed her finger, "This will look bad from your point of view but I've got to do this"

"Jak?" Keira said uneasily feeling her fear rise again... strangely only to be gone again.

Jak raised his Blaster gun, his beam passed right through the creature to Keira's arm behind it. Keira panicked and moved out of line of fire.

"Keira..." Jak started

"What are you doing?" she yelped, "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm not trying to kill you its just that-"

"You're not trying to kill me!" She screeched, "You have a gun pointed on me telling me not to move! Why should I trust you? Why are you doing this? What have I done?"

"Nothing Keira, nothing!" he took a deep breath but didn't hesitate, "There's something on your hand"

"What? My cut? A wart? Are you going to _shoot_ it off?"

"No! I mean there's... there's..." Jak stammered not sure to come out with it

Keira saw his hesitation and urged, "What?"

Knowing this might condemn him, but saving her life was more important right now so he replied, "A creature"

Silence.

"What?" Keira blinked and shook her head as if she didn't hear right

"A creature" Jak repeated quietly

Keira looked at her hand but saw nothing. She waved her other hand over her injured one but it hit nothing. Jak saw her hand passed right through it like a ghost. Jak's eyes were wide... _am I really seeing things?_

The creature happily continued sucking out her energy oblivious to the situation. Keira turned to Jak and made eye contact.

"Jak? Jak... put the gun down" she said slowly, "Its ok"

_How can it be ok? I'm seeing things..._

"Come on Jak. Please. Do it for me" she coaxed

"Its there sucking your life away and you can't _feel_ it?" he asked as if she's the one who was crazy

"Please Jak put the gun down" she pleaded ignoring his protests

Jak realized that she didn't believe him. She thought he was crazy or something. Some sort of psycho or mental patient to be dealt with. Even with the consequences that will follow he can't just stand by and let the creature suck her life away slowly. She might not be here tomorrow...

With that he raised his gun, said a silent prayer and fired. Keira screamed.

* * *

To be continued...

Oooooooohhhh! Jak fired at Keira to kill off a creature that is slowly killing her... Crazy stuff.

Does Jak kill Keira? Is Keira critically injured? Would Keira ever forgive him? Is Jak really going crazy? So many question, so little answers. Stay tuned to receive those answers!

Please review! I would like to know how this is going so far.


	3. Deviding loyalties

**Author's note:** Please note that the story I was inspired from is from the great author Eoin Colfer and I now put a disclaimer for him and his books. I got this idea from the character not the story. If I wanted to write a fanfiction story of his books then I would go to the other fandom. I never dreamed of stealing characters or anything from anyone. So I'm sorry if I'd upset anyone, I am a fan of his stories too. 

Anyway, lets continue...

* * *

**Last Chapter...**

_Jak realized that she didn't believe him. She though he was crazy or something. Some sort of psycho or mental patient to be dealt with. Even with the consequences that will follow he can't just stand by and let the creature suck her life away slowly. She might not be here tomorrow..._

_With that he raised his gun, said a silent prayer and fired. Keira screamed._

* * *

Keira's quick reflexes and instinct for survival made her move out of the way. Her hand was below the line of fire but the creature wasn't. The creature looked at the bullet but didn't react. It passed right through it but it exploded into tiny glowing balls like magical stars. Like ghosts the stars passed through the ceiling and disappeared from Jak's sight.

Jak was relieved that he killed it and stopped it from hurting Keira.

Keira was in shock. Jak just shot at her, _at _her! She drew in a shaky breath as fear returned in full force. She never felt so afraid in her life. It was unthinkable that Jak would harm her... they grew up together and she knew he deeply cared for her but nothing like this. She never expected this unless he is really seeing things.

She realized it was a matter of time. Ever since he got injected with Dark Eco the warning of Jak's impending insanity from the Oracle that Daxter had told her about. She knew he had a lighter side and thought that Jak's condition was gone but apparently it wasn't... the Dark Eco was still there... even if he had Light Eco as well...

"Sorry Keira" Jak put his gun away, "I really am but..."

"Jak!" she drew back all her fear and put on a brave face, betraying her nerves and dizziness she felt, "Just leave!"

"Keira" Jak tried

"Jak! You tried to kill me!" her voice quivered as shock had hit her hard at that point, "You tried to kill me... for no reason"

"I wasn't trying to kill you..."

"Oh sorry you were trying to kill the creature on my hand" she laughed a haunted morbid laugh, "Oh sorry Jak. It must of slipped my mind"

"Keira listen" Jak tried again

"Jak leave!" she cried, her nerves couldn't stand his presence any more

"Please Keira" Jak pleaded

"Please Jak leave" Keira sobbed, "Please!"

Jak hung his head. He knew this was going to happen. He shot the creature and saved her life but she can't see the creature and thought he had tried to shoot her. She thought he tried to kill her.

"On one condition" Jak intended to leave but wanted her to do something

"What?" she shook her head.

"Put a band aid on the cut" he replied before he walked out

She let out a breath of relief as she heard her front door close. She started to sob, trying to calm her nerves. She was confused, scared and cold. She shivered as she slid down the wall. There she cried.

* * *

Outside Jak boarded his Zoomer. He sat there then smacked his forehead on the handle bars. _What was I thinking? From her point of view it looked like I was trying to kill her! She'll eventually tell Tess and then Daxter, then it would spread like wildfire!_

His eyes went wide with that thought.

_If they think I've gone crazy then they'll put be in a padded room or summit me to Mental Health and pump me full of drugs! I know I'm not crazy! I know they're real! I don't know where they came from but I won't let them kill people! If more of them appear it would be like a plague, something that no medical cure could fix or anyone could combat because they wouldn't understand._

_Everyone in this city will eventually die._

Jak knew that is was up to him to stop the creatures. Once again he felt he would have to save the world but from an invisible enemy.

_Why can I only see them? Is it because of my dark and light side? Is there something more to the powers that I have?_

Jak knew no one would believe him. He knew if he stayed at home they'll find him and take him away. He couldn't stay here any longer. He had to leave. He had to fight this enemy and he couldn't do it when he was locked up and full of drugs.

He made a decision.

He turned on his Zoomer and headed towards the traffic.

* * *

Morning settled on the city. Life in the city was trying to return to normal as the large clean up was once again, underway.

Keira woke to the sunrays that danced through her bedroom curtain. She woke up and blinked. She rubbed her tired eyes. The events yesterday was still fresh in her mind. Jak had acted very strange and tried to put a bullet through her. She could have died...

She received a knock from the door. She stiffened fearing Jak had come back.

_To finish the job._

Keira shook her head with that thought. She knew Jak wouldn't try to kill her.

_But a crazy Jak would._

"Keira open up!" her father's voice came from behind the door, "Are you awake?"

"Now I am" she grumbled but relieved, she made her way to the front door

Samos entered when she opened it. She quickly shut it again and locked her door. Samos turned to look at her and studied her. She could never hide from her father. He could read her like a book. 

"What happened Keira?" he asked carefully

She suddenly felt cold again and reached for a jacket from the back of a chair. She couldn't meet her father's gaze. Samos led her to the couch and, once seated he gently lifted her chin. She saw the genuine concern in her father's old and wise eyes.

"What's wrong Keira?" he pressed gently

She couldn't hide it. She couldn't keep it. She knew what would happen if she told her father.

"Jak" she blurted

Samos frowned. Samos knew Jak wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt her. He raised the boy himself.

"He... he..." she didn't know why it was hard to say. Maybe because it was unbelievable, maybe because she knew the consequences and she feared it, feared it for Jak.

"Keira, you can tell me" Samos pressed

"He, he tried to kill me" she sobbed

Samos frowned in disbelief and surprise. Keira saw his reaction and she started to cry. She talked all the way through her sobbing.

"He's seeing things. He said that there was a creature on my hand and had the gun pointed at me. He tried told me to stand still. I tried to get him to put the gun down but instead he at shot me. If I didn't move I would have been injured or dead"

Samos couldn't believe what he was hearing but he didn't doubt Keira for a second. He comforted his daughter with a back rub. She cried some more. She didn't know why she cried, perhaps guilt made her to. She knew Jak tried to kill her but she also knew Jak would do anything to save her.

"Jak wouldn't hurt me" she said after a while, "I know he would never..."

"Be he's seeing things" Samos finished for her

She nodded at him. Samos didn't know what to think other than Jak had finally gone crazy. The Dark Eco had driven him mad but it didn't make sense. He thought the Precursors fixed him. Maybe they just have given him Light Eco to balance him. Once exposed to Dark Eco madness is sure to follow, there was no doubt in anyone's mind about that. If the bunch of fur balls couldn't help him... what now?

"Come back to HQ. I'll alert everyone one the situation"

Keira's eyes went wide and chocked. _Now everyone would think Jak is really crazy. They'll hunt him down like a wild animal and do horrible things to him. I knew this would happen... it's all my fault..._

"Don't worry Keira" Samos reassured his daughter seeing her horror, "Just among friends. This will be top secret. If the city knows then there will be more worthless rioting out of fear"

Keira sniffed and nodded. She allowed her father to hug her in comfort but she was far from comforted.

* * *

Daxter sighed as he sat next to Tess in the hover vehicle . Tess had woken him up this morning saying there was a meeting at HQ. Daxter yawned. Jak hadn't been or came home last night. There would a bone a pick to him when he saw him at the HQ.

Tess drove them to the building and the elevator climbed to the designated floor. Taking it's time to ascend.

"They should really speed up this elevator" Daxter complained as he pulled up his acquired shorts, "Why do they have to hold a meeting so early in the morning?"

"Its ten o'clock Daxter" Tess pointed out brushing out her own orange fur

"Yeah and I should be in bed" Daxter mumbled

Tess rolled her eyes as the elevator finally reached the top and the doors opened. They entered the room. Samos, Keira, Ashelin, Torn and Sig were there. Daxter frowned and then blinked, _There must be some really big mission coming up. Hmm... where's Jak?_

"About time you made it" Torn grunted obviously not happy being up at this hour either

"Its not my fault" Daxter yawned, "Your elevator is too slow!"

"Shut up" Ashelin snapped and the occupants in the room did shut up, "I've called this meeting because of an incident that happened yesterday. I'm putting out a top secret alert"

"By top secret you mean...?" Daxter let it hang for an answer

"It means nothing leaves this room. Not a word! If I get a whiff from the Media about this there will be hell to pay!"

_Wow, Ashelin is a real sunshine at this hour of the morning as well_, Daxter thought.

"What's the news?" Sig asked calmly getting on with the meeting

Ashelin looked at Daxter's general direction when she said this. Daxter didn't like the gut feeling he was getting. Especially since Jak isn't here.

"Yesterday Jak tried to kill Keira"

"Whoa!" Daxter exclaimed holding up his hand, "Rewind! You better run that by me again!"

"He drew the gun on me Daxter" Keira sniffed a bit, "He tried to shoot me"

"Hey! I know Jak better than anyone and I know he wouldn't do anything like that" Daxter said angrily

"I know Daxter. I agree too. But I don't think he's all there"

"What?"

Ashelin shook her head, "Apparently Jak is seeing... creatures. He tried to shoot it yesterday. Keira reports it was allegedly on her arm when he 'shot it'"

"So what?" Daxter wouldn't believe what he was hearing, "It doesn't mean Jak is crazy!... Does it?"

"Well if someone see thing's they're generally are" Torn pointed out from his leaning place on the wall

"This is important Daxter, did something strange happen yesterday during the mission to the new mines?" Ashelin said carefully

Daxter's bewildered mind recalled back to yesterday. _Should I tell them? Condemn Jak further?_

Daxter was going to lie but after seeing Ashelin's frightening glare he thought otherwise. His mouth verbally expressing the events that unfolded in his mind.

_"Jak! What are you waiting for!" Daxter yelled, "Shoot!"_

_"I-I can't" Jak growled, "There's that creature on it"_

_"Creature? What creature? The only creature here it that ugly thing there"_

_Daxter peered at the Metal Head. After a minute or two he grew impatient. _

_"Jaaaaak!" Daxter whined in annoyance._

_"Wait Dax!"_

_"Jak! Are you insane?" Daxter screeched knocking on Jak's fluro hair, "Have you lost your mind?"_

_"Look Dax" Jak nudged him with his shoulder, "Look. Do you see it?"_

_Daxter looked. All he saw was a dying Metal Head. Nothing more._

_"What see a hundred pound dying Metal Head, yeah sure?"_

_"No Dax, the creature on top"_

_"What creature?" Daxter squinted at the Metal Head then looked around seeing if he could find another life form, "There's no other creature or creatures!"_

_Jak didn't reply. Daxter grew really worried._

_"Jak? Are you ok buddy?" Daxter asked, his voice was in genuine concern_

_Jak blinked and gave a short laugh, "Yeah... just messing with ya"_

_Daxter frowned then grinned. He punched Jak's head lightly in playfulness (since he was on Jak's shoulder) and said, "You sly Crocadog! You had me there pal! I'll get you back for that one!"_

_Jak gave a nervous grin, "Yeah"_

"...I tried to get Jak to shoot but he wouldn't. Instead the Metal Head died by itself. It was lucky that the Metal Monkey didn't come back up. That was it," Daxter sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Its just what I've feared," Samos muttered

"So why call this meeting?" Torn grumbled clearly he felt his time was wasted

"Because Jak hasn't been seen since yesterday. He knows we'll be looking for him after what he's done to Keira" Ashelin said pointedly to Torn, "He might be deteriorating mentally and eventually he'll be 'seeing' these creatures everywhere and will start killing innocent people to 'kill' these creatures. This could be a consequence of the Dark Eco experiments that were performed on him. You know as well as I do what happened to those who were unfortunate enough..."

Torn didn't reply. His face showed nothing.

"So we reel him in before he becomes a threat?" Sig asked catching on

Ashelin nodded, "Exactly!"

"Jak knew this would happen" Daxter snorted, "He knew we're gonna come after him, throw him in a padded cell in a Mental Hospital and pump him full of happy juice!"

"We need to help him Daxter. Whether you believe it or not, the fact is that if he's mentally deteriorating he will be a danger to himself as well as other people," Ashelin pointed out

"Yeah '**if**'! That's a big '**if**'!" Daxter retorted

Ashelin growled "This is not a witch hunt. We are to find him and bring him back. I don't want him in the Mental Hospital as much as you but you have to know that we can help him in this way"

"Help him my ass..." Daxter grumbled under his breath

"I'm sending no one on a mission to find him. He'll be scared off. I want you all to keep your eyes peeled and don't tell him of this meeting or knowledge of what you're not suppose to know. He is smart and will only stay away from us if he knew we knew the truth"

"So what are we suppose to do?" Torn asked annoyed

"Keep an eye out for him. We need to start dotting where he is hiding out. We need to know where he's staying"

"I'll keep an eye out in the Wasteland" Sig said, "Nothing passes without my knowledge"

"Yeah if I have time I'll take a look around" Torn muttered shrugging the added grudgingly, "If I'm not stuck behind a damn desk"

"I don't think I'll be seeing him anymore" Keira muttered her voice echoed some deeper pain

Daxter couldn't believe this! They were convinced that Jak was crazy! Daxter wouldn't believe it for one second! Sure he talked of creatures. What if it was because of a new power that evolved from his current powers? Daxter seen some crazy things, hell, he's been out in the crazy world! He saw Precursor technology first hand, he traveled through a time device, he saw talking statues, he raced first hand in the Class Two races, with Jak he faced the Metal Head Leader and won, he saw a Precursor image come from a stone, he saw rubber wearing monks, he saw Dark Maker technology, he's been on a Dark Maker ship... in space, he saw big bad Wasteland Metal Heads first hand, he saw a completely computerized reincarnated Errol, he saw the real Precursors, he saw Jak's only father die and saw the man that destroyed his friend's life.

It was just too easy to brand Jak as crazy.

"I can't believe you guys!" Daxter glared at the group before him, "I hate to get all sentimental but why you're all so quick to brand Jak as a nut job, after what he's done for this world... for you guys?"

"Daxter..." Samos started

"Don't 'Daxter' me log head!" Daxter snapped, "You all ready to give him up to the fact that he's crazy! Sure he's had a rough ride but I'll be damned that you didn't think for one second that this was because he could have developed some sort of extra power?"

"That may be but we can't risk the lives of this city on that" Ashelin replied stubbornly then looked away, "As much as I care about Jak, I have to put the lives of the citizen's first"

"What are you? A robot?" Daxter shot at her in a temper, leaning forward, "He ran away because he knew we think he's crazy and go after him. He was afraid of the very thing you guys are doing right now! Labeling him then send him to the loony bin!"

"I've seen this condition before Daxter" Ashelin smacked her hands on the rim of hologram table, leaned forward and snapped back, "It's a result of the Dark Eco! The subject always starts hallucinating, and then starts to turn on their cell mates and eventually kill them. Then after that they have to be restrained for their violent behaviour. Many prison guards died because of those violent crazed attacks! Then once the subject is deteriorated enough they try to kill themselves. Many starve themselves or choke themselves on their chains. It just took longer for Jak to develop the condition. If we can get him somewhere safe then he can't hurt himself or anyone else"

Daxter didn't look convinced. His stubbiness and loyalty to Jak was stronger.

"He doesn't have to face this alone" Ashelin ended her voice wavering almost breaking

Daxter stared at Ashelin, "I'm not taking any part in this little shin dig you got here. I won't tell anyone, scouts honor, but I won't go against Jak. Crazy or not!"

With that he turned and entered the elevator.

"Daxter" Tess pleaded

"Leave it Tess" Daxter glared at the group, "I want nothing to do with back stabbers"

Elevator door closed on Daxter's glaring face and Tess sighed.

"Leave the stupid rat alone" Torn shrugged, "He'll see what's going on in time"

Ashelin rubbed her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose ,"We have to find Jak soon or we may have crisis on our hands"

Keira held back the tears that threatened to cloud her vision. She knew this would happen. Jak knew this would happen or otherwise he would have never run.

_What have I done?_

* * *

To be continued...

Hmmm it seems there is division between the group. What will happen now that Jak is again a wanted man? Is he really gone insane or did he really form the ability to see these creatures? Daxter remains loyal. Is that a good or a bad thing? Stay tuned to find out.

Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! I would like to know what you think and how my story is getting along.


	4. I am with you!

**Author's note:** Hey guys thanks for sticking around and for your reviews! 

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter...**

_"Daxter" Tess pleaded_

_"Leave it Tess" Daxter glared at the group, "I want nothing to do with back stabbers"_

_Elevator door closed on Daxter's glaring face and Tess sighed._

_"Leave the stupid rat alone" Torn shrugged, "He'll see what's going on in time"_

_Ashelin rubbed her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose ,"We have to find Jak soon or we may have crisis on our hands"_

_Keira held back the tears that threatened to cloud her vision. She knew this would happen. Jak knew this would happen or otherwise he would have never run._

**_What have I done?_**

* * *

Jak shot the creature and it disappeared in a buzzing of stars. Jak's second night in hiding has been a bit strange. More and more of these creatures seem to be appearing. As if he killed one and more would take that place. It was like an army coming to attack. They were looking for food, hungry for life force, waiting for people to injure themselves to attack. Jak tried his hardest to shoot up every creature that appeared but he can't get every single one.

Before going into hiding Jak had returned home to pick up stuff he may need for his new life including some extra gun clips, food and water and a blanket. The snow-less winter was bitter at night.

Jak ran across from roof top to roof top as he approached the accident scene below. He followed the creatures towards the crash. Two Zoomers collided with each other and caused a pile up and now the creatures were gathering-- feasting on the people who could be potentially saved.

Jak wore his blanket. It was a dark colour and thin, more like a cloth than an insulator. It helped him merge with the dark rooftops. He knew that they will be looking for him. But tonight there was a chance he can expose himself and they could easily track him.

He blinked for a few seconds. How could he think like that? They were his friends after all. They wouldn't hunt him down like Krimzon Guard on high alert but he knew that they were trying to get him out of concern. They were concerned for his mental well being. The very reason he ran. Jak knew he was ok, he had been sane as he had always been but after trying to shoot the creature on Keira's hand made them all suspicious.

Jak observed the scene before him. About thirty of these creatures gathered around the accident site. Jak saw the accident happen as he approached the scene. He observed the creatures a little and saw that they had a sixth sense in sensing injuries being made. The creatures were there before the accident happened.

Jak saw there were a few HQ guards but no one familiar to chase after him. This was his chance to destroy most of these creatures, now they were in one spot. He knew he couldn't start blowing up the place either. People would really think he was a psycho, only because they couldn't see the creatures, only a man shooting at nothing around them.

Jak lifted his red neckerchief over his nose covering the bottom half of his face. The tattered dark brown cloth covered his blue tunic and weapons . He felt weird. He always had fought so openly against the enemy but now he had to fight in secret against a parasitic enemy that he could only see.

He switched his gun to Blaster mode. He wanted to pick off as many as he could. People were already down there helping to pull victims from the wrecks before the paramedics arrived. Jak used his killer aim to pick off creatures near the crash zone to the outer rim. The creatures were oblivious and sat there like sitting targets. Once hit they exploded into a flash of small balls looking like stars from the night sky.

Soon the place filled with a flurry of these star like lights that floated towards the heavens slowly. It didn't stop Jak from shooting as many as he could

Creatures that had avoided Jak's shooting rested on the injured, invisible to the naked eye. They glowed as they gathered energy from the weakened people. Jak could only watch as a white hovercraft ambulance arrived and started to treat the injured. More and more creatures gathered on the injured but Jak couldn't do anything. If he shot at them, the bullet will pass right through them into the crash victims. While the bullet would kill the creature it might kill the injured as well.

Jak didn't shoot them... for now.

Soon as the injured were taken away in ambulances the remaining creatures scattered. There was nothing here to interest them any longer. Jak left the scene with a whisper of feet perusing the creatures that were leaving. He shot most of them before they got too far away from him. For ghostly creatures they were extremely fast.

* * *

Daxter sighed and shivered in the cold night air. Daxter realized he had no more job at the Freedom HQ. After his outburst and after Jak is gone he's pretty much useless to the HQ. He ran across the streets hoping to find his friend. He wanted to tell Jak that he was on his side, that Jak wasn't alone in this.

Daxter had to find Jak. They were always together through thick and thin and Daxter wasn't about to abandon Jak during the thin. The last thing Jak needed was to be alone and Daxter wouldn't abandon him to that fate. He didn't want the others to help, after all they were convinced that Jak has a mental problem. He wanted to get to Jak before they did.

He looked at the scene around him. The old KG sector was desolate and ghostly silent. A few people wondered around as some citizen's drove around in their Zoomers. The blue soldiers marched around on guard for any leftover Metal Heads or KG bots, which was silly because they are all but gone.

He saw how small he was compared to the place around him, how was he going to find Jak in all of this? Its impossible for him. Daxter looked up to the building rooftops and wondered how he was going to face this daunting task.

His acute Ottsel eyes picked up a shadow of a blur against the night sky on the rooftops. It was so brief that Daxter thought it might have been his imagination, but his instincts were telling him otherwise. He made a decision. He dashed off to the spot, climbing his way up pipes and bits of metal until he was at the spot where he saw his shadow.

His blue eyes scanned the sea of rooftops and then saw another blur of a shadow. He instantly followed, running on all fours; he reached the second sighting spot in no time. From this point of view, the shadow was whole and moving away from him. Daxter sprinted across from building to building, climbing along broken pipes, bits of debris and other bridge forms to catch up to his shadow.

The figure was running a full speed and was armed with a gun. It had a cape since its back was twirling and flapping in the wind. Daxter gritted his teeth and forced himself to run faster, knowing he'll be dead tired and angry later. He was above the figure thanks to the unevenness of the building structures. He calculated the distance and, with a silent prayer to what ever god that ruled this measly little planet, he jumped.

He landed on the head since he felt the turf of hair ensnare his limbs. The figure was thrown into confusion at Daxter's surprise landing and hands grabbed Daxter and wrenched him from his landing spot. Daxter made a cry as he was pulled forwards and brought before the figure's face, upside down. A gun barrel was pressed at his cheeks.

"Akkk!" Daxter yelped, "Hey! Whoa! Buddy, its me!"

The figure stopped suddenly and unknowingly into a beam of dim light. Daxter made a quiet sigh of relief that his instincts were right all along. This guy was Jak. Jak's pale face appeared dark under the faint light as his green brows were narrowed.

"Daxter!"

"Jak! I'm glad I found you!"

"I thought you were one of them! I could have killed you! Don't do that again!" Jak snapped as he pulled his gun away

"Uh, yeah, right... whatever" Daxter shrugged his friend's anger off

"What the hell do you want?" Jak frowned

Daxter, still upside down, made an angry pout and pointed an accusing finger, "Hey! What's with you running off! You know I have no job anymore? You know what that means? BIG RENT BILL! That's right buddy, and you thought you can get away with it!"

Jak made and angry sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Look Jak! You gotta come back" Daxter went to the point

"And go to the loony bin?" Jak retorted then snarled, "Who set this up? Ashelin?"

"No! Jak! No one set me up. I came here like any _good friend_ would. Or are you too self-centered to see that?"

Jak gave an annoyed look, "What do you want?"

Daxter sighed and folded his arms, "For you to put me the right way up because all the blood's rushing to my head and its making me whoozy"

Jak dropped Daxter on the ground.

"OW! Hey!" Daxter snapped as he hit the ground, "I mean turn me around! Not drop me!"

"Whatever, look Dax, I'm not going back. I'm not going to play nice and be a good Crocadog to go to any Mental Hospital" Jak folded his arms. _I'll die if I ever go into one._

Daxter got up and dusted himself, "Can I penetrate that huge ego of your for a moment? I know you're not crazy Jak! They told me what happened and, not for one second, I believe any crap they put forward"

"So what do you want?" Jak asked even if he knew the answer

"Come on Jak!" Daxter spread his arms out, "You're not gonna get all the fun out of this! Plus we'll be evicted within a week for no rent payment! Correction, I'll be evicted!"

"Sorry Dax... not this time" Jak's eyes moved away from Daxter

"What? Jak! We've been through thick and thin! I'm not going to let you have all the fun and take all the credit"

"Credit for what?" Jak asked intrigued

"For something" Daxter shrugged, "When ever you're a public enemy we always ending up saving the world"

"Daxter-" Jak started. _I can't let Daxter be with me, its just too dangerous..._

"No Jak! You can't blow me off!" Daxter snapped

Jak's face went from sadness to a determined anger, "No Daxter! Go home"

"Yeah when Hip Hogs fly" Daxter folded his arms stubbornly

Jak pulled his weapon out, evidently on Blaster mode, and pointed at Daxter. Daxter stubborn expression melted away.

"Go away"

Daxter blinked at Jak as his folded arms drooped to his sides, "Jak? You're not serious..."

Jak pointed the aiming laser beam between Daxter's large eyes, with the look of determination and somewhat fake anger.

"Just go"

Daxter saw right through Jak's ploy. Daxter wasn't going to leave. Jak was doing this for a reason or otherwise he would welcome Daxter gladly. Jak maybe lost a few marbles but Daxter wasn't going to play nice Ottsel and leave.

"Go on shoot me" Daxter challenged

_I should have known Daxter wouldn't fall for that..._

Jak instead moved the gun down. Daxter gave a grin.

"Come on! I'm not that bad to be around with!"

"I'm sorry Dax, just not this time...please" Jak's voice was low and rustic

Before Daxter knew it, Jak pulled the trigger and a yellow bullet spat at Daxter's feet. Daxter jumped back in surprise. Without a word, Jak kept firing at Daxter's feet, knowing that it would create distance between them...physically and social wise.

"AKK! Jak!" Daxter jumped as if he was dancing

Once Jak had made his point he turned and ran off into the shadows. Daxter realized and shouted after him.

"JAK! JAK! Come back!"

His figure melted into the shadows. Daxter stood there dumbfounded. _Why was he so determined to keep me away?_ Daxter scratched his head and sighed. _This must be worse than I thought._

Daxter folded his arms, "He could at least give me money for rent! Now I gotta live with Tess..." He grinned, "Maybe its not so bad after all"

Daxter checked his feet before moving in the opposite direction of Jak's escape, towards the city streets below. Jak was either too crazy and weird or too scared and weird to let Daxter along for the ride. Daxter decided that he had to approach Jak another way and get through to the man's head that Daxter was here. Daxter wasn't going to sit by and watch this whole situation roll on without him. After all Jak wasn't going to take all the fun and credit.

* * *

To be continued...

That was weird. Why wont Jak let Daxter join him? Does Jak sense that he is loosing his mind? Or is it something else?

Please review! Pretty please with chocolate, or strawberries on top? I would love to hear your opinions!


	5. Continuing fight

**Author's Note:** Thanks for your reviews. Oh and bit of warning, there is some swearing in this chapter... only because someone is in a lot of pain... oops did I say too much? 

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter...**

_Daxter checked his feet before moving in the opposite direction of Jak's escape, towards the city streets below. Jak was either too crazy and weird or too scared and weird to let Daxter along for the ride. Daxter decided that he had to approach Jak another way and get through to the man's head that Daxter was here. Daxter wasn't going to sit by and watch this whole situation roll on without him. After all Jak wasn't going to take all the fun and credit._

* * *

Jak stopped and puffed out of breath from his escape. He closed his eyes knowing what he had done was right. He knew that Daxter would come after him. Daxter was a loyal guy and without that loyalty Jak wouldn't be where he was today.

Jak turned his head. He knew Daxter would be with him through this if the rat could but Jak purposely isolated himself. He didn't want Daxter to go through what he would go through if he was to be captured. Daxter would be incriminated along with him and Jak just couldn't let the Ottsel go through what he went through a few years ago. The idea of being in a Mental Hospital while being sane seemed to scare Jak more than he'll admit. It was like being buried alive, everyone thought you were dead and yet you were alive, trapped with no way out. With no hope.

"I'm sorry Dax" Jak whispered

Jak knew this was irrational and perhaps a bit stupid but he wanted to do this alone. This was his problem and he wasn't going to drag the Ottsel through it. With his in mind Jak righted himself again before running off into the dark night.

* * *

Daxter woke up late the next morning. He groaned as grogginess filled his head. He blocked out the bright light by putting his pillow over his head. He came back here last night, at home, after swinging by the Naughty Ottsel to see Tess and have a few drinks. With the pounding thumping away in his brain he knew he had way too much to drink.

After laying there for a while, enjoying the peaceful bliss, the sound of a door opening reached Daxter's ears. Daxter frowned wondering who would be here at this time of the morning with a key to his apartment. The only person who had his key was...

_Jak!_

The excitement sprang him out of bed but then pain hit him back ten fold and he moaned as he clutched his head. Since he was now up Daxter decided to head towards the living room. As he neared the entrance he heard two unfamiliar voices.

"Search the whole place" the female voice instructed, "I want this place cleaned"

"Yes ma'am"

Daxter had enough wit to perk up in alert and hid behind a small corner behind the living room entrance. He peered around into the room to find two tall figures. Daxter saw that one was a female and the other a male. The female had a white turtle neck jumper and light brown pants and brown shoes. She had thick but stylish black square glasses, that framed cold orange eyes and wore her lime green hair in a tight sleek bun. Her companion was a muscular and bulky male. He had a black T-shirt, black pants and black boots. He held a large black gun and wore black sunglasses.

_Talk about Men In Black_, Daxter thought about the male human as the two people entered and looked around the apartment.

The man nodded and started to secure the apartment, grabbing anything that was left lying about before hitting the draws. The female passed the man and headed towards his direction that led to the bedrooms. Daxter drew back thinking quickly. He had to hide. He looked around. He went back into his room and climbed a tall storage unit. Daxter hid at the back and behind the junk that lay on top. He hoped he was high enough to avoid the view of the woman.

Then the long eared stranger entered his bedroom quietly looking around. It was messy with candy wrappers and other junk on the floor. She wrinkled her nose in disgust before leaving the room and heading into Jak's room. Curiosity drew Daxter down from his hiding place, to the hiding spot behind Jak's door and peaked into the room. From the living room he could hear the man cluttering about.

"I don't know why we're here" the man grumbled clearly unhappy, "We should be out there trying to catch the Freak"

"You idiot! We're not wasting man power to find him" the woman hissed, "We'll draw suspicion from the HQ and the media"

"Well they weren't suspicious when some of the subjects escaped" the man pointed out, "We sent out large search teams"

The woman let out a strained sigh as if she was dealing with a block head, "They escaped from our facility, we had a reason to catch them. This one hasn't been committed yet so we have no authority"

Silence came between them as the sound of fumbling and sorting through papers reached the Ottsel's ears. Daxter watched the woman pass over the basic furniture. With gloves she opened and shifted through draws and cupboards looking for something. There wasn't very much in here, he and Jak were hardly home.

"Hmmm..." she hummed in thought

_What is she doing?_, Daxter thought

Jak's room was left untouched and felt strange and empty without his presence. She checked under Jak's unmade bed. Then she walked around the walls knocking on the fibro material. She stopped when her knock rang hollow. Interested Daxter watched as she thrust her elbow through the wall. The thin material broke and a hole appeared. She broke off more pieces to make the whole bigger until it revealed...

The woman laughed, "A safe. How predictable"

Daxter frowned in confusion. _Why would Jak keep a safe? And not tell me?_

She pulled out a gadget with a screen and number pad. She attached it to the digital safe. With a few beeps the safe popped with a click and the door swung open. With a grin she reached in and she pulled out the Seal of Mar. The shiny piece of Precursor metal that helped them get past doors. The small symbol that the little Jak kid gave to Jak.

She put the seal into a bag.

"Ahhh. Here we are" she said gloatingly as she pulled out a green stone. The Precursor Stone.

_I wondered where that went..._ Daxter thought

"He was right" she breathed as she stroked the glowing stone then smiled slyly, "Giving the stone to the freak was smart but not fool proof"

Daxter was even more confused. _What was she talking about?_

She bagged it and then she closed the safe and took her device off. She moved towards the exit. Daxter moved out of the way and flattened himself against the adjacent wall. Being so small he was able to avoid her line of sight. She didn't think to look down and so moved passed him.

When she entered the living room again, Daxter let out a sigh of relief and peeked into the living room again.

"Lets go" she replied, "We've got a large package to pick up tonight"

"What if the rat finds out?" the man asked looking around the messy place. It was obvious that it had been searched through.

She snorted, "Why are you concerned? This wont matter after tonight!"

The man looked at her oddly. He knew this lady was weird but sometimes she was so weird it was scary.

"But its too significant and large for your puny mind to ever understand" she said nastily, "Come on. Let's go"

With that they left the apartment. Heavy silence filled the room. Daxter saw what he wasn't supposed to see. _Jak had a safe? Jak had been hiding the stone?_ Daxter felt a bit hurt and betrayed. He thought that Jak trusted him completely. Maybe Jak didn't after all.

Daxter shook his head. He had to find Jak. He had to find him and tell him what happened here. Something big was going on tonight and Daxter intended to the bottom of it.

* * *

A noise woke Jak up. He opened his eyes despite how tired he was and looked around. It had been a long night last night. Jak was sure that he got rid of a few hundred creatures but these things were appearing more and more. Jak sometimes wondered why he was doing this. Why did he take on something that obviously was getting out of control so quickly? What made him think he could 'save the world' again, all by himself? Was he really saving the world? He remembered the Oracle telling him about how Dark Eco drives people to insanity. Was it finally happening to him? He refused to believe it. Precursors must have healed him because he felt the darkness literally move away when he was balanced.

Jak was confused with his own sanity and further more he was questioning himself.

He got up and peered around his hiding place. His sleeping arrangements have been less than cozy. His back felt stiff and his muscles protested at the workout from the night before and the sleeping position he was in. He would give anything to be in his own bed but he knew he couldn't return home. Daxter would welcome him for sure but as soon as the others knew he was there...

He crawled to the edge of the building he was on and looked down. Below in the sea of building tops was a auburn haired woman. She was tall and slender with brown attire. Her hazel eyes seemed to be searching for something.

_Or someone._

Jak didn't recognise the woman but he knew it had something to do with the HQ. They would send someone to find him. Someone he didn't recognise so he wouldn't be suspicious and wont run. Jak knew he had to high tail and leave. If he had to go to the recked parts of the city to hide, he would. For some reason he was terrified at the thought of going to a Metal Hospital. 

_Lock him up for no reason..._

_Trapped with no hope..._

_Never see the light of day..._

He shivered as buried memories of his former imprisonment tried to resurface. He took a deep breath and crawled away from the ledge. After the woman is gone he'll move somewhere else. He was no longer safe.

The stranger's instincts told her to look up. She jerked her head above her to a building roof. She found no one there, but she felt someone was watching her. She glared at that spot before moving off. If this guy knew she was here then she'll have to strike quickly.

Luckily she had a little help for her tonight.

* * *

Torn stretched his cramped muscles. He had been stuck behind a desk all day. He hated paperwork. Torn hated desk jobs but he and Ashelin had been running the military operations and they hardly ever go out into the field any more. The Council has been running hard to get the city back on its feet but it would be years before the city is ever to be completely restored.

Its been now three nights since Jak's disappearance. The meeting about his condition was yesterday and the orange rat went overboard. He didn't blame the animal though, he didn't understand the gravity of the condition. Torn had seen its gruesome and horrific side and so it was important that Jak is taken in before he creates a bloodbath. Torn knew Jak well enough for the man to have sense but Torn seen subjects loose all sense and conscience to a point that they are truly psychotic. It was surprising.

Torn entered the nightly mingle of the streets. It felt good to be out again. He was going to give himself a simple mission after he finished the paperwork for new buildings to be built after the clean up was done.

Torn--never admit it-- had a soft spot for Jak. After all Jak helped them overthrow the Baron, kill the Metal Head Leader, helped them through the War, destroyed a reincarnated robotic Errol (and his floating fortress) and destroyed the Dark Makers, Torn was somewhat disappointed that Jak's downfall was to be a metal disease.

No heroic death, just wasting away in a room somewhere. _Why does all his good men die?_

His home was in a short walking distance from his work the Freedom HQ building but tonight he decided to go for a drink. God knows he needed it. He jumped onto his Zoomer that he brought with his own money, and headed for the Port.

Everything was peaceful in the Port as is always been. So when he entered the Port he never expected a loud explosion to ring through the cold night air. Flames leaped out at the force of the explosion, engulfing one driver and vehicle that was close at that point, while an invisible force disrupted the traffic line; sending vehicles crashing to the ground and bodies flying to the water. Screams rang as surviving debris rained back down to the ground, in clouds of fire. Ferocious flames leapt from the empty shell of a large round tank, which commonly stood around the streets in the Port.

Torn was lucky not to be too close to the blast but the force pushed him back a bit. Luck had run out when piece of hot metal, from the explosion, flew in like a missile and impaled him on his left shoulder. The pain was unbearable. Torn yelled and screamed in pain as the hot metal pierced his armour, sliced through his shoulder like a hot knife through butter. The point burst from the other side of his shoulder in a shower of blood, before friction slowed it down. Skin around the wound grew raw and red, skin crinkled and bubble blisters.

Torn felt dizzy but he fought to keep conscious and in control. Through the intense burning pain Torn tried not to move his left arm so he wouldn't aggravate the wound any further. With his right hand he gripped the handle bar and directed his Zoomer towards the ground near the disaster area.

_Don't I ever get a night off? _he thought through it all

After he landed he supported his left arm with his right, cursing all the way. He managed to climb off the vehicle. A Freedom HQ soldier recognized him and ran to him, helping him off the Zoomer to sit on the ground.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Agggh! I got a bloody hot iron through my shoulder, what do you think?" Torn snapped, "Awww shit"

"Ambulance is on its way sir" the HQ soldier responded

"What the hell is going on?" Torn demanded

"We have no information yet sir" the man replied, "The tank just blew up. I looks to be a bomb that caused the destruction"

"Shit" Torn swore and took in a sharp breath, "Damn those rioters!"

"I got the Bomb Squad and the Fire Department on the way. Few civilians are injured so I also got an ambulance on the way sir"

"Good work soldier" Torn nodded even if he felt like he wanted to kill someone at this very moment, "Leave but I want a report on what happened here" Torn sent the soldier away, since the soldier was standing around keeping an eye on his Commander.

"Yes sir" and the soldier left

Torn glared at the flames, those rioters are becoming more secretive in their movement. Instead of protesting in the streets they have gone to blowing up stuff. Torn had seen this kind of behaviour from Metal Heads. This movement was much like the Underground that he ran years ago to overthrow the Baron. Now he was on the receiving end of these attacks. Not him personally but he was apart of the Authority that goes on around here. These guys, at first, wanted to use their new found freedom of speech and first rallied the citizens together in a peaceful protest for welfare payments and employment. Then it turned violent.

Now they were using force. They weren't just protesting for their 'rights' anymore, they wanted power.

He felt his shoulder suddenly easing significantly and pain seemed to go numb. For some odd reason Torn figured his body was use to it. Logically the hot iron should be causing him immense burning pain but it wasn't. He jumped a bit when a bullet hole suddenly appeared in front of him with a bullet twang sound. He shifted his arm accidentally. He braced himself for a shot of pain but it never came. _Strange_.

Torn snapped alert scanning the area before him. Someone tried to shoot him. Probably who ever was responsible. Another bullet hole appeared a meter away. Torn saw where the bullet may have came from so he lifted his head and saw a figure against the starry night sky.

The figure stood there for a bit before jumping down from the incredible height. The figure landed with a thud of boots on pavement. In light it was easy to see who it was. It was Jak. Jak held his gun up away from Torn and pressed the trigger. Electricity came from his Morph gun. He was attacking nothing but air. Torn knew Jak's condition and he gathered he was seeing 'creatures', perhaps he was trying to kill them. His condition was getting worse.

Jak spread the electricity across the blue reptilian creatures. They glowed when they were exposed to the electrical energy but exploded in a shower of sparks after they received an overload of energy. The small balls of stars floated away each time one exploded. At one point the scene look like floating fairy lights. Jak noticed that electricity doesn't pass through the creatures. He figured because these creatures were energy adsorbing and adsorbed the electricity, and then they got an overload and died.

Jak turned and pointed the gun at Torn. Jak wore a dark brown cape thing around himself and his read scarf over his nose and mouth.. Torn guessed it was disguising purposes. At least Jak had some sense to hide his features.

"Jak?" Torn questioned testing how far gone Jak was

Jak knew Torn would never believe him but there was a creature on his impaled shoulder. Jak saw the creatures come here and followed them. Prior to the blast they came here and stopped... waiting. Then a few seconds later the tank exploded and the creatures were running towards the injured. Jak saw that there was two to three on each victim.

He saw Torn with an impaled shoulder, then about ten creatures crawling towards his position. His injury was server and Jak figured that to these creatures it was like a feast or something. Jak had to step in to stop them, even if he might get captured. Jak could never stand by and watch or let anyone waste away or die. Even if it meant throwing himself in the snake pit, so be it.

After Jak annihilated all the blue dragon creatures he turned to Torn and found that there was one on Torn's sickly injury. Jak raised his Arc Wielder and hoped that he didn't end up zapping Torn. If logic was still there, Jak knew that the electricity was absorbed by the creatures and it wouldn't hit Torn.

"I won't bother explaining" Jak replied to Torn, "You wont believe me. Just hold still"

"Its not like I can run" Torn snorted then tried to buy some time, "Believe what?"

"I'm not crazy. I figured Keira would have told everyone about what happened two days ago" Jak replied

"Listen Jak, if you haven't noticed I'm here with a hot iron impaled into my shoulder. The last thing I need is you to zap me for one of those things you see. If you had one ounce of sense than you won't shoot"

"If you had one ounce of sense or sight then you would never let a life sucking thing on your shoulder" Jak retorted

The creature glowed feeding off the energy that Torn was giving.

"Believe it or not I'm gonna save your life"

"No you're going to kill me, if you shoot that gun" Torn corrected

Torn turned to see the HQ troops come in to clear the disaster area. The ringing of Ambulances and Fire Hovership sirens filled the night air.

"There will be consequences for shooting me" Torn turned back and told him, "You'll become a fugitive again and this time I can't help you"

"You trust me?" Jak asked

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What do you think? No, not in the state that you're in"

"Good" Jak responded not really hearing Torn

Jak pulled the trigger and shot at Torn. The close range and Torn's injury left him a sitting duck. Torn expected a sharp pain but nothing came. Torn blinked and looked at Jak.

"It's gone" Jak said simply

Jak had shot a small amount of electricity to the man's shoulder only to stop before it reached his flesh. To Jak's eyes it hit the creature. The creature had an overload and exploded in a brilliant display of floating stars.

"I told you to trust me" Jak said and turned away.

Then pain hit. The burning tore through Torn's shoulder.

"AHHHH! Shit!" Torn clutched his shoulder, "Son of a Bitch!"

Jak turned back frowned. It seems he didn't experience the pain until the creature was removed. Maybe the creature removed the pain while it suck life. Jak saw how much pain he was in and came close to Torn.

"Hang on" Torn heard Jak's voice as dizziness was upon him once more

Jak stood up and turned to find a medic. He saw a few of them treating one patient so he ran over. Torn's eyes followed Jak's disappearing figure to a paramedic and pointed to him.

The paramedic nodded. With that Jak turned and looked at Torn before he left the scene. Torn watched him until he disappeared behind a distant corner. Then he closed his eyes and panted, trying to deal with the sheer pain.

Torn was glad that the council built a Hospital in the new area. When the Baron ruled he didn't care about the people so everyone was left to their own devices to survive. Now people has a system they could rely upon. Many radical changes are happening in this city. Good and bad.

Torn fought hard against the darkness that beckoned a painless existence. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on something as the pain threatened to overwhelm him. He suddenly found a face in front of him.

"Good grief" the voice was an older female, "Too much iron isn't good for anyone"

Torn hardly heard her or even cared. He saw the woman call two more paramedics over to them. She told them something but he didn't hear it.

Paramedics were rushing around tending to the ones who were critically injured by the blast. Many had second to third degree burns and others like Torn, were hit or stabbed with flying debris. Lucky only one person died. Anyone who had fallen off fell into the water. Many people were in shock and/or injured.

War may have ravaged the city over eight months ago but people were starting to get secure about their home again. Metal Heads were flushed out of the city and the Shield Wall was brought back online and The Dark Makers that threatened to destroy them all are destroyed. They had eight months of peace. Eight months where they had a chance to rebuild and live their lives without a dictatorship or live in fear. They were truly free people. Only once again to face the whole shift for power all over again.

"What's your name?" the woman paramedic asked

"Torn" he responded as he felt hands on his chest and right arm.

"Yeah I can recognize those tattoo designs anywhere. Don't worry you're in the best of hands" she gave a smile, "I know you're no stranger to pain, so this is going to hurt... a lot. After three I want you to take a deep breath. Got it?"

"Yeah" Torn nodded weakly

"Alright" she announced, "One, two... THREE!"

Torn took a deep breath on cue but pain forced him to scream instead. The woman tried to pull the long spear like metal out. The iron moved a bit but it didn't come out.

"Ahhh, shit!" Torn rasped as his shoulder throbbed, "Oh Shit! Son of a bitch!"

"It looks like it's wielded into the tissue" one of the other paramedics commented

"Alright we'll have to take him. Get me a cart" the older woman ordered

Torn's vision went hazy as pain finally overwhelm him. Voiced merged around him. He hardly felt himself being lifted up and hoisted on the cart. His vision went blurry as darkness finally overwhelmed him, offering a place away from pain just for a little while.

* * *

To be continued...

Secrets lay buried beneath the surface.Looks like a group wants to blow up the city for power... Will Torn be ok? Can they remove wielded iron from his shoulder? Stay tuned to see the events unfold.

Please review! As usual I would like to know what you think and how this story is going.


	6. Surprise inspection

**Author's note:** Hey this chapter may seem a bit quick paced due to how sudden the events are. I tried to even them out as possible. 

Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter...**

_Torn saw the older woman paramedic call two more paramedics over to them. She told them something but he didn't hear it._

_"What's your name?" the woman asked_

_"Torn" he responded as he felt hands on his chest and right arm._

_"Yeah I can recognize those tattoo designs anywhere. Don't worry you're in the best of hands" she gave a smile, "I know you're no stranger to pain, so this is going to hurt... a lot. After three I want you to take a deep breath. Got it?"_

_"Yeah" Torn nodded weakly_

_"Alright" she announced, "One, two... THREE!"_

_Torn took a deep breath on cue but pain forced him to scream in pain instead. The woman tried to pull the long spear like metal out. The iron moved a bit but it didn't come out._

_"Ahhh, shit!" Torn rasped as his shoulder throbbed, "Oh Shit! Son of a bitch!"_

_"It looks like it's wielded to the tissue" one of the other paramedics commented_

_"Alright we'll have to take him. Get me a cart" the older woman ordered_

_Torn's vision went hazy as pain finally overwhelm him. Voiced merged around him. He hardly felt himself being lifted up and hoisted on the cart. His vision went blurry as darkness finally overwhelmed him, offering a place away from pain for a little while._

* * *

Tess hugged Daxter as he sat on the counter of the Naughty Ottsel. Tess was now an Ottsel, like Daxter but it didn't stop her fascination and adoration of the male Ottsel.

"Cheer up Daxie" Tess dribbled, "You can stay at my place for a while"

Daxter sighed. He had been down about the home invasion all day and now all night. He just couldn't shake that Jak would hide something from him, rather than the fact that two strange people ransacked their home. He told Tess about the robbery and she had been clinging to him all day, swearing revenge if they actually laid a finger on him.

Daxter smiled, "Thanks... does that mean I get to sleep with you?"

Tess giggled and pinched his noise, "Your so funny Daxter! No you have a cute widdle bed all of your own!"

Daxter pouted fiddling with the hem of his blue shorts, "I was being serious..."

Some more customers entered the bar for the nightly drink. The bar was full tonight, as it is every night. Daxter didn't noticed. He was still moping around.

"So I see you get around a lot" a familiar voice smirked

Daxter looked up to find a strange female girl. She had auburn hair that fell to her shoulders and a slender body that had a healthy glow. Her clothing was a light brown colour. Her hazel eyes grinned lazily as she slid on the stool in front and gave a sly smile.

"Trish?" Daxter blinked not believing someone he knew long ago was right here in front of him

"You know this girl?" Tess asked harshly

Daxter was about to reply but the new comer was quicker for a response. Trish leaned forward so her left elbow and forearm rested on the counter and eyed Tess with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. I've known Daxter for a long time before he joined the Underground"

Tess leaned closer to Daxter a bit defensively, staring harshly to the new comer. Even if she was orange, furry and two feet tall now, she could take on anyone any day.

"I thought you left for the Wasteland..." Daxter trailed still in shock

"I did but like a boomerang I came back" Trish smiled, "I got hired work here. The usual search and find"

Daxter knew Trish was a Tracker. Someone who would find someone for a price, who ever it was not matter how hard the job is.

"Come on Dax, we're up tonight" Trish pointed her thumb over her shoulder and flicking her head

"Wha-?"

"Tonight? What are you two doing tonight?" Tess glared at Daxter

Daxter blinked, completely out of the loop. He saw Tess's angry face and moved his head back fearfully. Daxter knew Tess got jealous quickly and she had a short fused temper that can click on and off like a light switch. He didn't know what Trish was talking about and suddenly found himself in an awkward situation...

"Um, uh" Daxter stammered

"Oh Daxter didn't tell you?" Trish snorted

"Tell me what?" Tess growled and glared, "Unfortunately he _forgot_ to fill me in on a _few_ details"

Tess was now towering over him with her hands on her hips. Daxter could feel a sweat drop running down his face. Tess really, really look scary and real mad. Daxter tried to answer but his voice got caught on his tongue and came out incoherent ramble.

"Looks like you met your match Daxter" Trish laughed at the scene before her, "Don't worry girl, its just a small one night date"

"One night?" Daxter blinked. _What is she talking about?_

"DATE!" Tess screeched then turned back to Daxter, "You're going on a date with _her_!"

Tess pointed an orange shaky finger at the other woman, not shaking out of fear, but with rage. Her face thunderous with jealously and fury that made Daxter instantly jump back in terror.

"No!" Daxter cried waving his hands in front of him in surrender, "I'm not!"

Trish was having a good time seeing Daxter squirming with an over reacting girlfriend. Daxter always tried to chat up women and this time in this relationship he bitten off more than he can chew.

"Trish!" Daxter whimpered. _This is your fault! Fix it!_

"Oh go cry to her" Tess snapped throwing her hands up, "I can't believe you cheated on me!"

"I didn't cheat on you!" Daxter protested in a pathetic squeal

Then Tess's wrath left her face, her features relaxed and drooped. Her large blue eyes went glassy with tears.

"Did I do something wrong? Is it me? It's me isn't it? It's all my fault!"

Daxter blinked at the sudden change. He realized that Tess just switched off her anger and went to the self blaming. This was worse. He had to convince her otherwise, this had nothing to do with Tess.

"No! Its not you! I swear! I'm not going out with Trish! I could never cheat on you" Daxter was trying to convince her bewilded by what was happening.

Daxter looked at Trish with pleading eyes, willing her to help and not make everything worse. Trish took pity and gave a smile.

"This is gold!" the stranger laughed

Tess glared at her.

"Relax girl" Trish chuckled flicking back her auburn hair, "I was just messin' with ya. Me and Daxter are just friends. I haven't seen this furball for ages"

Tess wiped away her tears and looked at Trish angrily feeling stupid for being tricked like that.

"What? You thought I liked Daxter?" Trish laughed so loud that it made the two Ottsels and some people look at her.

Trish continued, "Please! You should see his-"

Daxter saw what she was going to say. Like lightning he jumped up and laid his hands on her lips.

"Okay! I think that's enough!" Daxter cut her off

That didn't stop Trish. She moved away and giggled, then held up her index finger and thumb and held them close together, "And its this big and-"

"OOOOKKKAAAYY! Thank you Trish" Daxter growled giving the woman a death glare, "I think it's time to go"

Tess looked at Trish oddly, not knowing what to make out of the scene before her. Daxter turned to Tess and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Be back soon"

"Bye Daxie!" she cooed back waving her fingers

Daxter was pushing Trish out the door, only because the woman allowed the small Ottsel to do so. As the Ottsel was doing so she was grinning all the way. As soon as they were outside Daxter exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Daxter shouted, "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"What? Take a joke _Daxie_" Trish giggled teasing the poor creature

"Why did you get Tess all jealous for no reason? You know how scary she is when she's mad?" Daxter whined, his ears withered down to his head

Trish shrugged as Daxter folded his arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told ya, I'm on a job" she replied then shrugged, "I wanted a drink and here I am"

"Who are you looking for?" Daxter asked curiously

"That's confidential" she replied then her eyes narrowed, "But I think you can help me in snagging them"

Daxter frowned. Trish always did her jobs alone, it was strange for her in asking him for asstance. Trish turned to Daxter with a serious look on her face.

"Look I may know how to get them but we have to act tonight. I think they know I'm looking for them" she got down to business

"How?" Daxter asked confused

"Gut feeling" she said quickly

Suddenly a large explosion burst from one of the round tanks, that commonly stood around the Port. Roaring flames leaped from the tank as burning debris fell from the sky like smoky meteors. Thick black smoke pumped from the blaze feeding the fuel with the tank. Within minutes Fire and Ambulance hovercrafts appeared on the scene getting the situation under control.

Daxter looked on in shock as Trish blinked wide-eyed.

"What the hell?" Daxter stammered, "Are there Metal Heads here?"

_Only Metal Heads are aggressive enough to attack the city like this..._

"Some how I don't think so" Trish shook her head, "If there were Metal Heads how did they get in? All the exits and entrances are in sealed shut to prevent anything like this happening again, ordered by the Council"

"So... what happened?" Daxter asked

Behind Daxter the stranger's hazel eyes caught sight of the man she was looking for. She saw him disappear to the rooftops. Suddenly Trish grabbed Daxter by the scruff of his neck and started to run towards the disaster site.

"Agggh, we're we going?"

Tess smiled a little too wickedly, "You'll see!"

* * *

Jak watched as Torn was taken away in the ambulance. He watched from the roof tops above the port. He didn't expect Torn to believe him or be convinced otherwise but still he felt alone in his cause. He sighed. He always had someone there to support him, to be with him but now he was completely alone. He had always accepted that people will always alienate, blame him for what they don't understand but there was at least someone who had faith in him. Daxter was a constant support to Jak and now he was even gone.

Jak figured that unless someone could see them as well he will be the only one to fight these creatures. They increase daily and sometimes it made Jak doubt himself, his mind, but he finally concluded that there was no way he was going insane. Not after all he's been through. They were all wrong. If he had to be alone, then so be it. Damn them for trying to taking him to a loony bin!

Jak turned away to continue his nightly killing when...

"Jak!" a familiar voice exclaimed

Jak look startled as he saw his friend and the woman he saw earlier today. Jak was on guard as he recognized the woman. Jak knew the girl was from the HQ or Daxter wouldn't have been with her.

Jak just glared at the stranger. He remembered seeing the auburn haired woman this morning looking around on the roof tops. He knew the HQ would look for him even if it would be through Daxter.

"Jak..."

Jak looked away. _Sorry Dax. Not this time. For once... not this time._

Daxter frowned. He still dangled from Trish's closed hand, from her hurried attempt to get up here. Trish knew where to pick him up, unfortunately, the extra skin by the scruff of the neck left him a little immobilized since his skin was pulled tight. He found it uncomfortable.

The auburn haired woman rolled her hazel eyes at the exchange. Still holding Daxter by the scruff of the neck, she switched hands and dangled the rat over the ledge.

"Ahhh! Hey! What are you doing?" Daxter exclaimed

Below Daxter was the carnage of the explosion. Flames leapt from the Eco fueled fire below, snapping at Daxter's heals like a hungry Lurkershark. Daxter could literally feel the intense heat beneath his padded feet.

Trish gave a sly grin and looked to Jak who looked back at her icily.

"What's going on?" Daxter demanded wishing he could cross his arms or at least move them to his chest, "You know my fur is flammable?"

"I said I needed your help and you're doing just that" she grinned, "Helping me in completing my latest job"

"What!" Daxter exclaimed in surprise, "Your target was Jak?"

"Put him down!" Jak demanded drawing his gun on her

Trish smiled, "Gladly"

Daxter felt her grip releasing his skin. Flames licked Daxter's feet hungrily, waiting for its next meal.

"Ahhh! Jak!"

Jak raised his gun forcefully, "You know what I mean"

Trish flicked her hair back with her right hand and snorted, "Please. Don't grease me with your heroic bravado. Your days are numbered freak. There is a big price on your head. Even after all the odds you are still wanted by someone"

"So I've noticed" Jak replied

Suddenly two figures appeared behind Jak. Jak turned around upon hearing the noise and found himself facing two guns against his. Then two more figures appeared behind him with guns also, surrounding Jak. Jak knew he was out numbered. Four to one. The figures wore black clothing, complete with guns and night vision goggles.

Trish gave a grin, "I was contacted from a separate party for your capture Jak. You seem popular after all. To catch prey you have to know their weakness and your weakness is in the ones you protect. Including little furry over here. Since we knew each other already its been easier"

"You used me?" Daxter spluttered

"Wow you're a smart little guy. You deserve a point!" Trish laughed, a haunting laugh.

Daxter glared at the traitor. Trish just smiled. Jak kept his gun up but there was little he could do to defend himself, or help out Daxter. Jak realized too late that Daxter was with him all along. Jak should have known that they did everything together when out on the field, that Daxter's transformation into an Ottsel and three major world saving adventures would bond and fortify their friendship to a point of trust and loyalty. Jak should have known that he could not block out or switch off to someone like that. It just didn't work.

Jak felt stupid. This was his entire fault. He underestimated his friend.

"Ahh great work Trish" a woman's voice echoed from the shadows

Trish turned to her right to find just nothing but the darkness of the night, but she knew her employer was there.

"No problem. It was like taking candy from a baby" Trish grinned to the shadows

Jak had to act before it was too late. This situation had gone further than he expected. Without warning Jak hit the two nearest men with the butt of his gun then jumped back, out of the way as the other two reacted in fire. The two that were hit went down quickly. Jak quickly shot the basic Scatter gun to disorientate the men for a moment as they were thrown back in a red blast.

"What are you waiting for?" the woman's voice echoed again, "Secure him!"

Jak switched his gun to his Peace Maker and instantly powered up a bolt. The black clothed men struggled back up only to be hit by a bolt blast that separated and cracked between them.

Trish merely rolled her eyes at the goons. With her right hand, she grabbed her dagger and threw it head over hilt to Jak. Daxter saw the attack and knew how good Trish was with them. After all, Trish didn't always captured or killed the ones she was sent to seek by gun. Sometimes the situation didn't call for one, or is useless with one.

"Jak!" Daxter called his warning

But it was too late.

Jak only turned to see the blade pierce his wrist. It struck in his gun hand, embedding itself within flesh and bone. Dark purple-red blood dribbled out as Jak let out a startled cry. His hand let go of the gun as pain shot right up his arm. Jak pulled the blade out and turned to Trish with a degree of shock. He never seen such an attack before.

While Jak was distracted the four henchmen got up, they survived thanks to the special vests they wore underneath their clothing.They approached Jak with their guns raised and ready. Jak got over his surprise, assessed the situation before him and made a decision.

Jak quickly morphed into his dark self. Almost in an instant his skin was purple, his hair wild and horned, eyes black and hands clawed. He let out a growl as he charged forward to attack the men. The men stopped in their tracks and decided that they were no match for the infamous Eco Freak.

"Attack!" the woman's voice from the shadows ordered sharply

The men hesitated, torn between obedience and fear, a hesitation that cost them. Jak slashed the first man across the face, knocking the night vision goggles off. Then he picked him up like a feather and threw him to the second one. Both fell unceremoniously to the ground in a heap. The remaining two shot yellow bullets from their guns, in fear and in obedience.

Dark Jak merely let out a snigger as he easily dodges and deflected the bullets as he had done a hundred times before. The men realized that their attack was doing nothing to stop or slow this thing down. That realization turned to shock as the dark alter ego appeared in front of them.

"Oh please" the voice from the shadows snorted, "I have to do everything myself. I don't know why I bother..."

Then a woman appeared from the shadows, where she was hiding. Daxter gasped. It was the same woman that raided their apartment. The woman was wearing black tonight but her lime green hair was still in a bun and her orange eyes were framed by thick, black and square glasses.

Daxter had to do something. He couldn't just hang here and let the woman get Jak. He saw how weird she was and had the nerve to break into their home and now had the nerve to take Jak. And Trish had the nerve to betray him. This wasn't the night to piss him off.

Daxter saw Trish's attention was focused on the unfolding events so he discreetly eyed Trish's hand...

The bespectacled woman smiled but there was no humor or happiness in it. Instead she raised a pistol and fired. The bullet looking dart pierced through the air at an alarming speed towards its victim. Dark Jak turned from his attack to face the bullet. Jak went to move but the bullet was faster slamming into Jak's purple neck.

The dart deposited its contents in Jak's arteries. Almost instantly Jak felt his power draining and his dark power withdrawing. It was so quick that when Jak pulled the dart out he was back to his human self again. The woman just smirked at Jak's shock as how quickly she disarmed him of his powers.

The four men were upon him once again and didn't hesitate to attack. From behind Jak was electrocuted with electric rods. Jak yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. His muscles protested from the electric shock. Jak rolled over and pushed himself up with his arms but a boot stomped on his back. He hit the ground again sniggering erupted around his ears.

"Hey!" Daxter growled

Jak was pulled to his feet and held tightly and at gun point. His own gun confiscated.

"Hello Jak, please to meet you" the woman said smugly to Jak, "Surprised that I drained you of your abilities?"

She approached Jak as he struggled against the human restraints.

"It comes with my job. I found a way to counteract the Dark Eco within your blood stream. Its quite simple really... perhaps is like kryptonite for Superman"

"Superman?" Jak questioned at the odd reference

The woman continued oblivious to his question, "I'll be your doctor for the next few years. I'm sure you'll grow to like me"

"Oh yeah best of friends" Jak sneered sarcastically then asked, "Does the mad doctor have a name?"

The woman smiled as if she found his wise crack funny, "Getting personal I see? Only for you my name is Viper.

Jak raised an eyebrow, "Viper?"

"Oh yes. Why are you surprised? Let's say my mother was a very good judge of character"

"She saw you as..."

"Enough about me. How much a woman loves a man that is interested in her, we're short for time..."

Suddenly a scream erupted behind the woman. The woman turned to see Trish clutching her empty left hand.

"The little rat bit me!" she shrilled, "That little shit! If he's given me rabies..."

"Shut up!" the woman snapped, "Find him! I don't want HQ knowing of my activities..."

"So you're doing this secret?" Jak frowned

"I know you are wanted by the HQ" she replied, "When I first heard about your little mental problem I though it was time to join the rest of the test subjects in my facility"

Jak frowned, "What?"

The woman gave a cold laugh, "You know what happened to all the test subjects that were apart of the Dark Warrior Program after the Baron died? They came to me, to my mental facility. They all developed a unique ability--like you-- to see blue creatures amongst other things but they grew insane because they couldn't handle the Dark Eco. But you're different Jak"

"So I've heard" Jak said flatly

Suddenly there was a yelp behind Jak. Attention was brought to one of the men as he stumbled back in panic and confusion.

"Ahhh! Get it off me!" the man yelped as an orange blur climbed all over his body

Daxter was known for he speed with four limbs and so putting it to use by crawling all over the guy's figure. Daxter knew it was a great distraction since his movements confused the victim and those around them.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" the man yelped

The other guard pointed his gun at the man.

"Don't shoot you idiot!" the woman snapped

But it was too late. The man shot at the other man who was being 'attacked'. Daxter jumped off the guy before the bullet hit. Instead of hitting orange fur, it hit black material and the flesh underneath.

"Argh!" the injured man bellowed

"You stupid idiot!" Viper screeched, "Find that rat _without_ shooting it!"

Jak allowed himself a smirk hoping Daxter could escape and tell the others. At least there would be some hope of him escaping what was going to come. Now if only he could overpower the heavy men on each of his arms...

The woman gave a chuckle and approached Jak her eyes blinked lazily at the pale face.

"You look terrible" she cooed, "Perhaps a nice rest at my place would sooth all this stress away"

While that would have sounded terribly attractive on any other day Jak knew the woman was only toying with him. She lived up to her name sake well.

"When I was contacted by Vegar telling me about your resilience to the substance I was clearly interested but then you escaped the prison so I couldn't get my hands on you. I can't tell you how much of a pain that was but then you joined the HQ while the city went through war, you manage to avert my grasp. Then I decided to wait, wait for you to develop the Sight. Then you will be committed right into my hands by the HQ but yet again you had to escape from my grasp. You are quite the tiresome young man"

"If I'd known I would have at least give you a note" Jak said sarcastically

The woman moved back and smirked, "You have quite the spirit. I like people with spirit, but unfortunately you have an ego to match. Or should I say two? I'd say we're going to get on quite well Jak"

"I'd say you're a twisted bitch playing mad scientist. I'm guessing you work in a Mental facility... hey it suits your mental capabilities"

She smirked and let out a laugh, "Oh we're going to have such fun! Finally fresh meat to chew on" She looked at the two men that held Jak and ordered, "Take the newest subject to the ship. I can't wait to start! I have much work to do!"

Two of the four men dragged Jak over to a black stealth hovercraft. The other man who pursued Daxter returned.

"I cannot find the rat ma'am" he reported

"It doesn't matter" Viper replied, "I'll just have to pull a few strings to convince the council that Jak is better in my care"

The man nodded before grabbing his dead comrad and headed for the ship as well. Viper was moving off to board the ship herself, when suddenly a cough erupted from behind the woman. Annoyed Viper turned to see Trish frowning and clutching her injured hand.

"Payment?" Trish demanded, "I found the freak for you, you know!"

The woman turned and blinked and then she seemed to remember.

"Oh yes" the woman smiled, "As promised"

The woman held a black bag and threw it to Trish. Trish grabbed it with her free hand. The bag was heavy. _Heavy with money._

"Goodbye" the woman simply said before disappearing in the shadows again.

Trish grinned greedily. She was about to move off when suddenly the bag exploded with no warning. A bomb was in place within the bag instead of money, detonated with a silent timer, its huge force engulfing the woman and blackening the rooftop.

Viper's clothing caught wind from the explosion but she continued, unaffected, as she boarded the ship. That person had served their purpose and it was time for them to go. That was all there was to it. She was an insignificant pawn in something much greater.

* * *

To be continued...

Uh oh! Jak is taken in by some weird woman, Trish was killed and Daxter escapes! The mystery is just beginning! Can Daxter get help? What will happen to Jak now? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!

(Looks at you with big purple innocent eyes and a cute pouting face) Please review my little story! Please? Me like to know what you think of it.


	7. Wounds

**A/N:** I know its been over a year since I've updated this story. But I have my resolve. I will finish all my stories including this one. I've updated it as well so expect more chapter in the future. Thanks to those who encourage me to keep writing :)

**

* * *

Last chapter...**

_"Payment?" Trish demanded, "I found the freak for you, you know!"_

_The woman turned and blinked, then she seemed to remember._

_"Oh yes" the woman smiled, "As promised"_

_The woman held a black bag and threw it to Trish. Trish grabbed it with her free hand. The bag was heavy. _Heavy with money.

_"Goodbye" the woman simply said before disappearing in the shadows again._

_Trish grinned greedily. She was about to move off when suddenly the bag exploded with no warning. A bomb was in place within the bag instead of money, detonated with a silent timer, it's huge force engulfing the woman and blackening the rooftop._

_Viper's clothing caught wind from the explosion but she continued, unaffected, as she boarded the ship. That person had served their purpose and it was time for them to go. That was all there was to it. She was an insignificant pawn in something much greater._

* * *

Jak woke groggily to bright lights. He shut his eyes and groaned. He opened them slowly the second time and had more success to adjust to the lighting. Jak rolled over and pushed himself to a sitting position with his arms. He grasped his head as a drug induced sleep left his mind foggy. He groaned again.

His sapphire eyes observed the background. He was in a white padded room. His fears had been fulfilled. Jak stood up abruptly and a wave of dizziness resulted. He leaned against the wall until the dizziness past. As his vision cleared his eyes were focused on his feet. He found them bare. Quickly trailing his eye sight upwards he found he was dressed in white hospital scrubs. All his weaponry and normal clothing were gone. Everything he had… is gone.

Jak felt suddenly breathless. He fought the breathing as his mind repeated the fact of what he feared.

_Trapped..._

_No hope..._

_Pain..._

_Suffering..._

Emotions from his two year imprisonment tried to resurface again. He thought he had dealt with it. He thought he buried it deep within his mind and yet it now threatened to haunt him all over again. He closed his eyes and fought to quell the panic that was taking over. He forced himself to breathe deeply and think rationally to calm his mind and his heart.

Suddenly the door opened. There appeared the woman that had captured him and brought him here. He glared at her as she approached him with her green bun hair style, thick square speckles, hard orange eyes and dressed in a white lab coat. He got his emotions in control and focused on the woman in front of him. Two large bulky men guarded her on both sides.

"Hello Jak. Welcome to my facility. I hope you find this place comfortable"

"It could use some colour" Jak said dryly, "Maybe a coat of paint or a flower"

She smiled but it wasn't friendly, "You're quite the comedian, I am guessing you get that from your rat friend. Oh which, bye the way, he's dead"

"What? You're lying I saw him escape" Jak smirked, "I already know that trick"

Her smile deepened, "Believe what you like but I always make sure that my business remains my business. In light of this I will sell the media as well as HQ information about your _strange_ disappearance so I may prolong your stay in here "

"What?!" Jak snapped not believing a word that left her lips, "You're kidding!"

"Oh am I?" she gloated before her voice turned dead cold, "I _don't_ make up stories…well sometimes and I _don't_ play games. I am here for one purpose and one purpose only"

Jak glared at her ignoring her icy tone, "Oh? And what's that?"

The woman gave a cold smile, "Finishing what has been started. The completion of the project that was started before the Baron came to power. You are the final ingredient to make this possible, to finally make it all happen and my dream to be realized!"

Jak stared at her coldly as he folded his arms, "You didn't answer my question"

The woman shrugged, "I don't have to. You're just a stepping stone for acquiring ultimate power"

"Cut the melodrama" Jak muttered

Viper glared in response with hatred, "Even if you survive there will be nothing left for you in the outside world! I will make sure of that! In time you will learn that there will be no one to help you, no one will be willing to be your friend or even look at you! There will be no second chance for a life outside, no great escapes and no mercy!"

Jak blinked at her venomous anger towards him as she smiled sadistically, "Everyone will think you're crazy and that you've lost your mind to the Dark Eco. The hailed hero will become the tip of every curse! No one will save you from this asylum, from this hell I created because they will believe you truly belong here. Their great savior corrupted by the past, by the substance he thought he could master. He fell to it like all the others before him"

Jak's face slowly morphed into the expression of hate while she gave a cold laugh with maddening glee.

"Consider this as you completion of your sentence from your initial imprisonment. After all the Dark Warrior Program hasn't vanished but put on hold. You now belong to me. You'll get to understand that in time. I'll shall put you through a few experiments to unlock some of that Dark Eco that you've managed to hide away thanks to the Light Eco you've received. It will be just like old times, strapped to a chair and receiving your daily 'injections'…"

She finished with a satisfied smile.

With that Jak snapped and screamed, "NO!"

He lunged at her, his survival instinct telling him to destroy her, to kill her if he ever wanted get out of his nightmare and live again. Instantly her two bodyguards grabbed him and forced him on the floor before he knew what happened. The padding cushioned his fall. He fought fiercely against them as he shouted incoherently in protest. Viper just chuckled at his pitiful attempt and stared at him with amusement. He saw her expression and he screwed his eyes shut.

_I'll give anything not to go back, not to go back to the pain, the hopelessness, the suffering, the wish you were never born... wishing every breath was your last._

He had to stop her... he had to stop all of this! With two men holding him down he had no chance of escape unless...

Jak opened his screwed eyes and black film appeared behind them. The two men shrank back. In an instant Jak changed to the monster that was born from the program. The two bodyguards were on their feet and keeping their distance from the changed man.

Dark Jak sneered and grinned.

"Please" the woman snorted, "Do you think we're unprepared? After all this hospital is full of your kind"

She held up a small control pad. With a sadistic smile she pressed the button. Before Jak could blink was was on the ground with immense fire through his nerves and he screamed. He felt his dark side retreat back to the depths of his soul.

As soon as it did the pain stopped. He panted as his vision swam. He heard the echo of the woman's voice.

"While you slept we installed our newest, top secret device at the base of your neck. Thanks to micro surgery we connected a Shock Disk to your nerves in your spine, like all the test subjects in this facility. Since you have an actual power we specifically designed it bring your powers under control using a counteragent that is stored in the disk. This type is the first time it's been used, I was hoping to test it out on you and I did. I'm pleased with the results"

Jak's vision cleared up but he felt sick.

"What no comebacks Jak?" she teased, "What dead Ottsel got your tongue?"

She let out a laugh. Jak stubbornly climbed to a sitting position.

"Now do we understand each other?" she asked

Jak just sat there panting as if he ran a marathon. He stared at the ground not meeting her eyes. The woman smiled.

"I think we do" she said in triumph, "Shame. I thought you would put up a good long fight. It would have been more fun"

Jak gave a humourless chuckle before raising his head and directing his sapphire eyes in her orange ones.

"It takes more to defeat me. I survived the first time and I'm going to survive again"

The woman grinned, "That's the spirit! I think we'll enjoy out time together Jak"

With that she left. Her two scrubbed dressed bodyguards left behind her, closing the door. Jak just sat there leaning back against the soft wall. He hoped against all odds that Daxter did survive and that he told the others and also that they would come after him. Even if he had been running away from them in the first place he knew deep down he could rely on them when the crunch came. He had to keep his hopes up or he will die and there are different kinds of dieing in this place.

* * *

Daxter entered and ran through narrow pipes within a building structure. Two men dressed in night gear stopped at the entry way knowing only a rodent can ever hope to fit into the pipe.

"Damn rat ran into the pipe!" one exclaimed knowing the chase as at its end

The other man smirked, "Well the boss said we had to kill it didn't she?"

The man raised his gun and shoved the barrel directly into the pipe. With a chuckling smile he pulled the trigger. Blue bullets were released into the pipeline and since the pipe was straight it headed directly for its target. Daxter heard the gunshots echoing within the metal.

Luckily he wasn't hit and he thanked what ever Precursor was watching him until…

"Nah man. You need to hit him hard" One of the men smirked pulling out a round object, "Like a grenade"  
"One rat roast coming up" The other bellowed

Daxter nearly shit himself as he heard the word 'grenade' echoing down the pipe line. He ran faster and harder than he ever ran before. He had to get out to save his tail… to save Jak.

The man pulled the pin and threw it as far as he could throw it before both ran out of the way from the inevitable explosion. Daxter heard it clatter around… it sounded a little too loud for his liking.

It was tense silence as Daxter kept running, his mind waiting for the explosion as will as praying for it not to.

Then…

"Ahhhhh!" Daxter screamed as he could feel the intense heat all around him

The force pushed him through the straight pipeline like a cannonball. He saw a circle of light rushing up wondering it he was going to heaven…

The fire was coming up fast and just singed his tail as the little fur ball catapulted out of the pipe and through the air. The explosion echoed a second later wrecking and blackening the pipe.

Extremely thankful for not being fried to a crisp he yelped with glee only to turn into screaming as he suddenly realize he was falling from an incredible high

"AHHHHHHH!!!!"

Suddenly he felt something crash into him then grab him, holding him securely. Daxter felt the heat leave and in a few seconds it was completely gone. His lungs protested at the smoke that found its way into the air sacks and he started to cough.

Daxter slowly opened his eyes. His blurry vision slowly ebbed away to reveal a familiar face. He coughed heavily.

"Easy" the female voice soothed

"Jak" he chocked trying to get the message across to his rescuer

"Did he do this to you?" the voice was alert and worried. _Worried?_

Daxter opened his eyes, wide in shock. He saw a tattooed face staring down at him.

"No... it's all my fault!" he wailed

Ashelin was lucky she had seen the small explosion from the pipeline on the side of the building, otherwise she would have never saw Daxter fall from it. With some quick thinking she jumped onto a Zoomer and grabbed the Ottsel before he was could plummet to his death. She never liked the Ottsel that much but he was part of the team… not matter how irritating he was…

"It's my entire fault! I helped her..." Daxter's expression turned from relief to guilt turning away from the sexy woman

Ashelin frowned as she decided to descend to ground level, "What did you do?"

Daxter wheezed for two breaths, trying to get some fresh air, before answering, "I wanted to find Jak. I contacted an old friend. She captured Jak and handed him over..."

"What? Over? Over to whom?" she asked a bit angry but focusing on the situation at hand

"I don't know. She's a doctor. She knew about Jak's ability to see. She has other Dark Eco test subjects. She's from a nut house" Daxter managed to get out before coughing.

Ashelin's mind gears were turning. She knew where the other test subjects went after her father died. _They have no right or authority to go out and capture Jak. If that facility captured him, what could they possibly hope to achieve?_

Ashelin parked the Zoomer. Daxter jumped down on the ground dusting himself. His ears drooped and his upbeat nature was gone.

"We'll find him" Ashelin gave a side glance to the Ottsel feeling pity for the rodent, "They had no right to take him and I'll make sure they receive the full force of my fist"

"Do you know who they are?" Daxter looked up at her surprised

Ashelin folded her arms and gave a hard look in another direction, "Unfortunately yes"

Daxter's ears perked up, "You mean we can find him and get him back?"

"No"

"WHAT?" Daxter's jaw dropped

Ashelin looked at the Ottsel, "I don't know what's going on but its not going to be easy as organizing a prison break. I need to call a meeting. We need to discuss this further. Here and now isn't the time"

"How hard is it to understand?" Daxter growled, "A psychotic evil doctor from the loony bin kidnaps Jak! He's not nuts! You can't just leave him in there… with her!"

Ashelin glared at him, "It doesn't matter if he's truly insane or not at this time. What matters is that we get Jak back because I know the person who runs that facility and I know what she is capable of. I thought she retired after my father died but…"

Daxter was going to say something but never got to because a Freedom soldier approached her.

"Status report" she ordered as her attention was drawn to one of her subordinates

"The Firefighters are bringing the fire under control. Bomb Squad arrived and on stand by to investigate the site. We closed off the traffic and directed it out to the Port"

Ashelin nodded, "Thank you soldier"

"Permission to speak freely ma'am?" the soldier asked

Ashelin nodded, "Granted"

"Will Commander Torn be ok?"

Ashelin heard that Torn was here when the bomb went off and heard he was impaled with iron debris. She knew he was in hospital at the moment but she couldn't check up on him until the morning. She gave a nod to the concerned soldier.

"He's tough. He'll pull through" she replied

The soldier nodded before leaving.

Ashelin sighed. She had a long night a head of her.

* * *

Daxter woke with a start. Sunlight danced across the ceiling. Then suddenly a face appeared in front of him.

_I'm seeing a lot of faces lately_, he thought strangely

"Daxter! You're awake!" Tess grinned then dived in giving Daxter a tight hug, "Awwwww I missed you!"

"Yeah I missed you too" he grinned feeling her warm fur against his

"I heard what happened" Tess said full of worried then rubbed his turf of hair, "I almost lost my Daxie"

"There was nothing to be worried about" Daxter said coolly, "I had everything under control! Well sort of. Did you hear the full story?"

Tes shook her head, "No"

"Well its quite a story" Daxter boasted, "I found Jak with Trish"

"What? That slimy 'Daxter stealer'?" Tess asked with an evil glare

"Yeah. And then suddenly appeared twenty big muscle bad men" Daxter sat up

"Oh my" Tess gasped

"They were after Jak! So there I was, facing twenty muscle head goons! So I used my special deadly ninja moves to bring at least ten of them down. While they distracted me they took Jak. Then a woman appeared and she was the brains of the whole operation. She threw a bomb at me. I threw it away and ran. It exploded and I guess it hit Trish but the force threw me over the ledge" Daxter expressed his story with hand movements.

Then Daxter blinked looking around.

"Erm Tess"

"Yes my little Daxie?" she cooed rubbing his turf again

"Why am I in a hospital?"

"Ashelin brought you here. She said you passed out and had a few injuries from an explosion" Tess explained, "And if I find the bitch who hurt you…" She shook her fist viciously

Daxter frowned, he didn't remember passing out but then again he didn't remember how he got here.

"So much for sleeping in" a grumpy voice said from behind the curtain

Tess jumped down from the bed to the curtain that separated Daxter's bed from the neighbors and pulled it away. Torn appeared there, in hospital garments under the light blue sheets.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Daxter asked puzzled

"I decided to seriously injure myself so I can have an excuse not to do any paperwork and not be stuck behind a goddamn desk.

"Really?" Daxter blinked

Torn looked at him before continuing sarcastically, "Sure, I happened to be right next to an explosion and some hot piece of metal decided to make a home in my shoulder. Unfortunately I was lucky enough to be near the blast"

"Ouch" Daxter cringed, "All that to get out of work huh?"

Torn looked at him raising an eyebrow wondering if the Ottsel even get that he was being sarcastic.

"Heard that you were almost burnt to a crisp. What a shame. I though you were gone for good" Torn smirked, "It would be a relief"

"What are you talking about squiggle face?" Daxter retorted, "Just because Jak's gone doesn't mean I go either"

Torn winced tiny bit. Daxter saw he struck some kind of nerve. Torn became self aware, "Erh, damn shoulder"

Daxter looked at him doubtfully, "Now he's taken by some wacko woman. Playing a bad cliché of an evil villain doctor or something"

"Yeah I was informed this morning when Ashelin came" Torn muttered, "I won't be clear to leave in a few days"

"How bad is the wound?" Daxter asked

"Why do even care?" Torn snorted

Daxter looked away, laying back on his bed, "Curious"

Torn closed his eyes briefly and grunted, "Real bad. I had to have a shoulder reconstruction. Since the metal was red hot when it impaled me, it cooled and wielded itself to me"

Tess gasped, "What did they do?"

"Just cut the metal out and replaced the cut tissue with biosynthetic muscle" Torn shrugged with his right arm, "No big deal. With some arm exercises and Green Eco, I'll be back on the field" then he added grudgingly, "Or back behind a damn desk"

"I'm glad to see you two up" Ashelin walked in at that point, "And talking"

Looking hot as ever, in her old Krimzon Guard uniform, Ashelin walked in swishing her butt. She stopped and put her left hand on her hip.

"What's going on?" Daxter asked, "What happened last night?"

"Reports confirmed a movement against the Council planted a bomb on the Eco storage tank. The Bomb Squad identified the bomb to be Red Eco explosives, set on a timer"

"Why?" Daxter asked shaking his head

"I don't know" Ashelin shook her head, "The movement is new and their objective is still unclear. They're responsible for triggering riots in the past"

"Great and here I was thinking it was Metal Heads" Daxter muttered, "Pissed off for ruining their breeding ground"

"I never though I'd say this but I wish it was Metal Heads" Ashelin sighed, "It will save a whole lot of political crap"

"Did you get any sleep?" Torn asked

"Just a few hours" Ashelin replied, "I'm fine but I need to put a plan to action, but I can't hold a meeting until I sort this bomb mess out. I'm thinking to hold one in few days"

"What about Jak!" Daxter protested

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I can't do anything while I got this mess to clean up." Ashelin snapped, "And don't you go and do something stupid! I told you that meeting was Top Secret. You promised you won't speak a word. I told you not to tell anyone!"

"I didn't tell her... specify" Daxter pouted, "Anyway it doesn't matter now... she's dead"

Ashelin wasn't listening, instead she shouted, "I had things under control! Then you go open your big mouth to a _gangster_? You gave the facility leeway to get Jak. Now you put Jak right into their hands because of your stupidity!"

Daxter winced at her loud voice. No one ever seen Ashelin this angry before. She always had a cool attitude. She had to be since her job was under constant pressure but this time she wasn't taking it very well. The fact that they lost Jak…

Ashelin sighed and put her hand to her head massaging her temple.

After a few moments she spoke quietly, "Sorry. I lost my temper"

"No kidding" Daxter breathed

Ashelin collected herself back into her military trained composure, "I'll see you all in a couple of days"

With that she turned and left with a quick stride. Daxter let out a sigh of relief but found the hem of his shorts more interesting at the moment. As a reaction to Ashelin's outburstTorn said nothing, his face showed nothing as he turned his head and looked out the window.

* * *

To be continued...

Sorry, I forgot to put in breaklines in the first posting and I also apologize for the way this is written. I promise the next chapter will be better!

Hmmmm... emotions and pressure is getting to Ashelin. Come on! Everyone knows she has feelings for Jak, after all they kissed and stuff. Daxter was yelled at (poor Daxter) and Jak is facing his fears and a facing imprisonment. Hmmm... can Jak hang on for a few days before his only hope can gather themselves and launch a rescue mission? Or is something else going to seal Jak's fate?

Please review! I would like to know what you think!


End file.
